Mahou sensei no tsukaima
by ralf07
Summary: Saito didn't intend to go back to his world without louise. But fate is not on his side as he return to his world. What surprise more is the existense of magic in his world. He met negi.what will his fate be? Harem? X-over.
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

hello to ala of reader who visit this story. i dont plan on talking to much here so just get on with the story. plese pardon about many grammatical error as english is not my native language.

Ok! This will be a complete rewrite of chapter one. Please read it.

* * *

><p>Saito (P.O.V)<p>

Uh… where am I as I open my eye. I don't remember falling asleep.

"partner you're awake!" is that derf I turn to look at my side, and sure enough he is.

"derf, what happened?" I asked him feeling confused to what happened. I tried to remember what happened but my memories to foggy.

"you mean you don't remember?" he asked me first to confirm my memories.

Hm…. Let see…. The last thing I remember is… I tried to recall back as to what happened. Hm…. I was in some kind of room with…. Julio I think… that kind of bishounen face is not you can find everyday. Yep it definitely him. I nod to myself to confirm this fact.

In the room there was some kind of gate that show, wait! Is it my world thah it show? Hmm…. Then we talk about something. What is it? Come on remember, me! Yes we talk about louise…. At this I feel like my heart had been broken.

"hey, derf?"

"yes partner!"

"is it true that louise is…..?" I asked him hoping that what just happen is just an illusion created by void magic.

….

…

…

"hey! Say something." I insisted on asking, but from his silence I already know what his answer would be. Look like I been thrown away by louise. No! I can't think like this. There must be something that make louise like that. I can still remember her smile when we on a date before I wake up in that strange room with Julio in it.

'flash' wait a minute. I feel a little dizzy as I feel that my memories is returning to me. I also wish that one particular memories doesn't return. It was during my talk with Julio. It seems that louise had asked tiffa to erased any memories about me in her. That mean that even I for some reason succed in meeting louise again, she wont remember me.

"so it true…" I spoke with a hollow tone that could be a mistake for a dead man. The truth is I cant feel myself alive. When I though that louise had abandoned me. It leave me in a really depressed state.

"get a hold of yourself partner, there no time to be depressed right now. We need to figure out where we are right now." Derf right. There something else I need to do first. I can figure out what I want to do later.

I look at derf and spoke a word of thank you for snapping me out. I then take a noticed of my surrounding it was a kind of road with a mark by a tree between.

"where are we?" I ask no one in particular.

"don't know but I don't think were in halkeginia anymore from the look of it.

"what do you mean?" I gave him a puzzle look.

"look up and you know what I meant" I decide to look up. Hmm.. nothing out of ordinary the sky still dark probably because it still night and the moon is shining brightly… wait! How come there only one moon on the sky. Then something click on my mind. It was about the gate that exist in the room that me and Julio currently in. Julio told me that the gate was a void spell that call a world gate but he also told me that the gate is only half open meaning that I cant past through this gate. He also give me a choice there whether I would like to stay or go back to my world. It obvious what my choice is. Just as I was about to tell him my answer the gate shook with vigor and a bright flash engulfed the room and the next thing I know I was here.

"were in earth!" I said a matter of factly. My brain still trying to process what just happen.

"earth? Is that the name of your world partner?" derf asked me while still being confused. Well I can't blame him really I also feel confused when I was first summon to halkeginia.

"yes. We need to figure out where we are?" as I was about to look around, I noticed a kid with a red hair running to someplace. Just when I was about to call on him I noticed a weird kind of creatures descend from the tree. As in instinct I immediately get a hold of derflinger and dash to the boy location. The creature didn't noticed me, so I managed to kill it in one strike.

"are you okay kid" i asked him. He look really scared right now. Well cant blame him since he just a kid.

"partner this is bad!" derf said and I noticed what he mean by bad. There was a whole dozen of demon(I decide to call them for now.) in front of me at least 100 of them. But fortunately behind me is empty. I tod the boy to run away. But he look uneasy at me.

"go!" with that shout he ran away from here. One of the demon try to get past me and get after the boy but I managed to cut him of before he managed to go even further. The other demon seem to understand that they need to kill me in order to past.

"hey derf look doesn't this remind you a little at the battle at saix-ghotta" this is almost similar to that battle fighting to let other escape.

"yeah, but we wont lose the second time."

"yeah! Listen up! No one past here until I stopped breathing. " I stated with a confidence tone. There no way that I would let thing repeat itself again. There won't be tiffa to revive me this time"

"let go! Partner!" derf said

"HORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" with that shouted I charge at the horde of demon in front of me.

* * *

><p>a half and hour later.<p>

'pant' 'pant' 'pant' "phew that all of them. I fall to the ground on my back. That was really tiring. Even with a boost from gandalfr it was still to hard. If the enemy was double the amount, I doubt that I will still be standing right now.

Though I would love to relax right now I still feel worried for the kis just now, wonder if he safe. "derf which direction is the kid run?" I ask derf because I wasn't paying attention to where the kid run just now.

"I think he ran to that way… look the sign of smoke on the sky" I look at the direction that derf pointed at me I can see a black smoke rising from nearby ground. I decide to get close to the place. I was shocked by a sight infront of me. There was s a village being engulfed in flame.

"what happened here!" I ask particular no one.

"I don't know but I don't think that this is the work of nature" upon hearing those word I can only think of one reason as for what happen.

"those demon, they must be the one who attacked this place." I grip derf tightly as I run to the village is.

"wha-" upon arriving at the enterance, what surprise me is the group of people being turn to stone, some of them holding a staff maybe they are a mage.

"partner look out!" thanks to derf warning I managed to put derf at the direction of the projectile by one of the demon and the projectile disappear being absorb by derf. "be careful, if you got hit by one of these you will be petrified like the other." The information derf gave me confirmed my suspicion that this guy was the one who attacked this place.

The demon look shocked at seing his magic doesn't worked and I used this momentum to kill him before he even got a chance to do anything. Then I notice a demon behind me was about to ounch me but I dodged to the left and finish him with an uppercut slash.

"let go find that kid fast! Wherever he is he cant be in a safe place if he still in here. I continued to search for the kid while cutting down any demon that appear. Whis thing is endless. I don't think I can hold on much longer. But fortunately I find the kid and he doesn't look like his hurt. But to my horror there was a demon that look like a golem half the size of foquet golem but still big. The golem is about to crush the kid with a punch. I try to move but I don't think I can make it. Just when it look like all hope has lost. Someone appear infront of the kid and block it punch with one hand. Thyen the new guy continued to kill no the correct word is massacred any demon in the vicinity.

"what strength, this guy is probably as strong as brimir, no! maybe even stronger." Derf make a comment about this guy. Though I must admit that this guy is strong. The kid look startled and decide to run to somewhere.

"hey wai-" before I finished my sentence he already gone. Well I guess the best choice is to go after him. That new guy definitely doesn't need my help. With that though I chase after the red hair kid. hoping he still nearby.

After a few minute of searching I found him from a far. is that! A demon was about to attack him. There no way I can make it in time. In time like this I wish I can use that teleportion spell that josepth once use.

Someone bloke the attack from hitting the kid. One is a girl with long hair while the other is the olod man wearing something like a straw hat. The attack hit him, although I already know what would happen, it still shocked me seeing them getting pertified like this though the spell is still incomplete.

I ran after the demon trying to strike him down, but he managed to dodge my attacked and kicked me on the side causing me to stumble away.

"be careful partner! This want is different like the other" yes it was true. I can feel it. This want seems stronger. I don't think I can beat him in my current state. I may have a chance if I still have my full energy. Fighting with that much of demon will do that to you. Though I could feel the guy who save us just now could take it In a matter of second. The demon lunge at me ready his fist. I block it with derf this caused me to thrown back a few meter back. His punch is strong. I don't think I end up with just a broken rib after getting hit by that.

He turn his focus to the kid, ignoring me completely. This is bad. I cant let the kid die. I need to protect him! Suddenly I feel my body is feeling light. It feels as if a gain my strength back though not as good as new. I can see that the gandalfr rune on my left hand shine brightly. Is this rune giving me strength to protect.

"raaaaarrggghhhhhhhhh….." I charged at the demon with a boost of speed I got from the rune, with a blink of an eye I the demon right arm got cut off. I was planning to sladh him in half but look like he managed to move fast enough to dodge the whole strike.

"krgh…." I can barely stand up right now as I fell to the ground. Clutching to derf to prevent me from falling completely. The demon look enraged at the lost of his arm. And he look mere then ready to kill me.

(is this it, is this how I going to die. Die without seeing louise again) just I was about to accept my fate. The old man who had been half petrified, mutter some incantation and threw a bottle at the demon. The demon demon disappear into the bottle. It look like he was sealed in the bottle.

After thing look safe. i approached the kid and the other two figure. The old man who sealed the demon had already been petrified more than half of his lower body while the girl only on her leg.

The old man turn and look at me ""those are some sword skill you have" he praise me for my skill though it not exactly mine. "you wouldn't happen to know how to use healing magic then?" he asked me hopefully. I just keep silent don't know what to say on this situation. he look like he know what my silent meant. "that would be to much to ask wouldn't it. This probably was done by a person with a grudge on this village. there were many particular people that came here because of nagi".

How can a grudge cause this much destruction. I cant help but wonder about it.

"the lesser demon summon were to strong for us to battle. He told me about it. It true it was though. Without a boost from gandalfr I don't think I'll survive this in less than a minute. "take the boy and his sister away. I'm to far gone to have this spell broken. But little negi I made a promise to that idiot a long time ago protect him" it true that his body is almost engulfed by the spell, it just a matter of time. Tch.. if only someone can use dispel the curse may be undo.

"don't worry I make sure he safe." That was all I could say to him. To make him feel better.

"good I leave them in your hand then." The old smile and that final expression was frozen as the petrification fully take place.

"one-chan" I turn to the voice of that kid, Negi. It seems that the woman, negi sister has broken out from petrification spell. And was lying on the ground. "nii-san please help onee-chan!" negi asked with a crying face. This must be to much for a kid roughly 4 to 5 years old.

"derf, do you have any idea?"

"hmm…. I could only think of one thing. Let ask that guy from before." Yeah he right, if anything that guy should be able to help. Just when I was about to search for him, he appear from the back. He turn to look at me.

As if by instinct I stand in front of negi and his sister while gripping derflinger pointing at him. I don't know why I did it, my body just move on my own, though I doubt I have much strength left, even standing is already hard for me.

"I'm sorry…. My coming here was to late…." I relaxed my guard a little at his answer. It look like he here to help. Negi standing beside me while holding up a stick that has a star at the tip of it. Look like he trying to protect his sister.

"you…."The man eye widened a bit at seeing negi. He come closer to him. I still stand to protect negi if anything should happen. "don't worry, I wont harm him." After he said that, I decide to give him the space with negi. He look like he know him.

Negi still holding up a stick intend to protect his sister. "I see… so, you still intend to protect your sister." The man crouch down to negi head level. Negi closed his eye feeling scared, even I was about to move to interceot him but I stop myself when I saw him petting negi head gently. "you've grown up, huh. Oh! I just remember" after he said that with a carefree tone the heavy atmosphere that was here just now seems to just disappear. "I'll give you this. Think of it as a memento." The man said while holding the staff to give it to negi. Negi seem to accept it and the word that came out from his mouth next shocking me a little. It look like that man was his father.

"I guess this is good bye " at those word I immediately understood what it meant. This guy...

"wait!" the man turn at me. "is that it! Is that all you have to say to him. I don't know what his circumstance is but aren't you supposed to be his father. Why do you need to abandone someone important to you. His grandfather figure just turn into stone and his sister was hurt. And you just going to leave him alone." I cant help but shouted all of this. Though half of that I probably meant it to another person. I guess I was bending my frustration at being abandon by louise.

He just keep a neutral look on his face before he shot me a grin "don't worry, im not leaving him alone, that girl can still be save if you brought a healer to her. and I'm pretty sure you'll be able to raise him just fine." Wait what does it mean by that. Wait I remember when I arrive at this world(not sure whether this still my world or not) the first person I met is these kid negi, and I protect him from being attacked by demon. Then my gandalfr rune respond to my desire to protect him. He must think that I am someone negi knew.

"there's no time left…. I really am sorry. I could not do anything for you. Please grow up well…negi" the man said while continued to float up from the ground. He turn his head and look at me. "sorry if I trouble you, but could you take care of negi for me, denizen of the other world." With that said he disappeared In the skied. I was shocked about him finding out about me came from another world. If someone know the existence of halkeginia that must mean there is a way to go there. I intend to find it and that man is the first clue I need to find.

After the man leave and disappear, the next few hour being me trying to comfort the crying negi.

"hey negi.."

"yes" he look up at me.

"do you want to find your father." He nod his head at my question. "then I help you."

"why?" he tilted his head, must be confused at some stranger suddenly want to help him.

"you see….." with that I decide to tell him about Halkeginia and his father may know something about it. He believe every story I told him, I guess that because he still a kid.

"I promised your father that I will take care of you and I intend to fulfill that promise. I watch over you until you can take care of yourself ok." …

"mmm…." Negi nod his head at that.

After that a help came. And but it look like they have trouble of healing nekane the name of negi sister. I offer them my help. They don't know what I'm going to do, so I told them to use healing magic one more time. When they use it I decide to activate another power inside me, Lidrasil. It abilities gave user a boost of mana or willpower or anything that it use to use magic. it can also be transferred to someone else to increase the effect of their magic. look like it work. Nekane leg seems to be almost recover completely. Though this power is convenient, it also have a downside to it. The power use never recovered on user body and if it overused can caused the user to die. After the use of my lifdrasil power combined with the fatigue I received from the battle…. And from the look of negi and nekane they seem worried but I just smile telling them that I was just tired…..

The lasted thing I heard is when derf spoke to me…"heh, look like even in the different world we still tied to protect people. Look like destiny love you partner" that right, my power is the power to protect, not to destroy. So I will use it to protect the people that is close tome. after that my world went dark.

* * *

><p>here is my first story. i know that my writing is not really great but i haven't seen any kind of this story before so i make one. dont worry if i update a little late as i was currently having problem to acces a computer.<p>

Alright here the rewrite of chapter 1. Although it doesn't perfect it still better than the original. As for chapter 2 I don't know whether I want to rewrite it or not since I eager to write the next chapter right now. It kinda a hassle trying to rewrite it.

And I also searching for a beta reader. Anyone who are interested, please pm me.

There a poll in my profile page please vote for it.

also i make chalenge in my profile it about the world god only knows. please take a look at it and review this and tell me your suggestion i'm all hearing.

Almost forgot, I don't own anything in this story beside this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Here the second chapter of mahou sensei no tsukaima .im sorry for crappy first chapter. I'm just just getting use to writing story and i still don't know what kind of writing style I good at.

Without further ado let get start on the story.

Before that I don't own any character or terminology that appears in the story. They belong to they respective owner.

* * *

><p>Standing in some kind of room there was saito and also negi. After the tragedy that befall this village, the people who manage to survive seems to be working to restore the village to the best as possible,they also created a place to store the people that has been turn to stone in case there is a way to undo this curse. Saito also learn that the demon responsible wilhem and the three slime has been seal in the bottle is kept somewhere safe to prevent anyone to release them.<p>

Saito stand beside negi who are staring after the frozen old man who ask him to take care of learn that his name is stan, he is a friend of negi father, nagi and it seems like a grandfather figure to negi. Staring at negi who had that look that the same as any adult. Well he can't blame him realy after all what happen, learn that his father is alive, his grandfather figure turn into stone, his village turn to ruin. Saito felt somehow his childhood small with comparison from what negi had to endure.

"nii-san" negi spoke.

"Yeah, what is it." Saito turn his head down at negi.

"I'm going to be a magister magi."

"magister what" saito tilted his head confuse by what it mean.

"magister magi, it's a title that given to those who become success at magician."

Saito turn his head and fine nekane entering the room.

"nekane-san/nee-san." Bot male spoke at once.

"Are you alright." Asked saito a little worried. After breaking from the petrification spell it seems almost left her unable to use her leg but fortunately saito manage to utilize his other ability as lisdrafil the heart of god this abilities allowed him to increased the power of the magic the other possessed by lend it to them, it also provide him with a greater magical power mening he could use his storage magic is higher than normal person is. Unfortunately since he just normal commoner he cant use magic. he managed to get the healer a power enough use it to heal her, but it seems the spell was to great that the leg unable to fully recover. He quite surprised by the way magic work in this world, it seems that while halkeginian use their willpower in order to power their magic this type of magic use surrounding nature as a form of energy. Derf explain to him that it almost like elven magic but a slightly different because elf make a contract with the spirit of the land to use it magic, the higher the distance of them from the land the more weaker their magic but that doesn't stop the elf from performing their own dragon knight, while this wworld magic is to collect all the natural energies that are full in the atmosphere and bring it under the control of one's own body. So that means anyone with hard work could use magic.

"Yeah although it a little hard to walk around but it still be able to function properly. Nevertheless I must thank you for what you did yesterday".

"No that was not necessary. I didn't do all the job it was negi father who did all of the work. By the way negiits great that you have a high ambition." Said saito trying to change the subject.

"Yep I'm going to be as strong as my father someday, as the best magister magi there is." said negi with high enthuasm.

"Yeah and ill will be your tsukaima.".

"tsukaima?." Negi tilted his head puzzle by the word.

"Yeah it what I used to be. Don't worry to much about it."

"But saito-san aren't familiar can only be animal only. Did the other magician in your world summon a human as familiar?" asked nekane.

"No, in the world I came familiar summoned is usually an animal or magical creature. But im an exception since I was summoned by a void mage."

"void… mage?." State negi confused.

"yes, void mage is legendary magician that can only appear one for each country." He already go over with them with how Halkeginia lay out look like. "in tristan's is gandalfr, in romalia is windalfr, in gallia is myozthirirn and in albion is lifdrasil." After finishing all that saito seems startled with knowledge his posses. He certainly sure that he wasn't suppose to know this, yet it flow in his mind naturally almost as if his memories. Saito continue his explaination. "familiar of void can only be either human or humanoid."

"hmm like a ministra." Said nekane.

"ministra?" said saito with a confused tone.

"yes, ministra is when magister magi make a probationary contract with other person also known as pactio."

"so this pactio can be done to any mage, lets just say for example I want to make a pactio with you." Saito asked nekane.

!

Nekane blush a bit after hearing that. "n-no the pactio can only be made with magiter magi or apprentice magister magi. Of course that doesn't stop a person from doing it with aperson that can usemagic."

"how did you do this pactio…"saito paused a bit suddenly an image of how he is contracted from the first contract. Wait, it w-wouldn't happen to be kiss is it." Saito blush a bit at his question and blush a lot more when seeing nekane face went red from embarrassment confirm it. "sorry for what I say before, I don't know what pactio is." Apologized saito.

"It okay its not your fault."Replied nekane still with a blush on her cheek.

Negi confused about what happened open his mouth and asked "nee-san, nii-san what does kis-."before he even finish it a loud yelling can be heard.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" They both yelled in unison.

Negi surprised by their reaction decide not to probe about it anymore.

"by the way, you'll be staying with us will you, saito-nii."

"if you sont mind."

"hey what about me" said derf surprising everyone.

Saito startled by the surprise voice of derf."wait derf where are you coming from, I don't even notice you(AN:me too.)."

"That's rude partner I've been here the whole time."

"sorry."

* * *

><p>TIME SKIP<p>

It was later evening saito seems to be talking in front of the master of school of magic, with nekane and negi in it.

"then saito-kun was it, I must thank you for your effort for trying to help this town. But may I ask what are you doing near here.

"okay, what im about to say is maybe hard to believe but I actually came from another world."

….

Silence, he seems to taken his speech seriously while the latter already know about it. He decided to continued beginning during his summon by louise to the way how he get here to this world. He purposely left out that actually came from another world to louise world, he didn't even have time to confirm wether this is his world or not. Thinking about louise he wondered how she doing. I hope she doesn't strain herself from whatever it is she doing. It still hard for him to forget about her and saito will try to find a way in other to see her again.

"although it is hard to believe what you're saying but it appear your eyes show you talking the truth."

The next hour flew by with derf explaining about the magic of halkeginia.

Thus begin saito life with negi and nekane.

* * *

><p>A few years later.<p>

Saito has been living with negi and nekane for a while. during one time He gone for a while to check on something though that what he says to them the truth is he gone to check on his family in kyoto, he managed to find out that this is indeed his world. Who would've though that magic exist in his world. There goes to say that you can never know to many. Although he manage to find a way home he didn't have a courage to meet his families, his mom seems to be better to. Maybe it because of that mail that he manage to send to prove that he still alive. He just manage with dropping a letter at mailbox, saying sorry for not be able to return but promised to return someday.

After all of that he returned to wales. After arrived at his home, yes he seems to be able to accept that this was his home right now. "I'm home" shout saito.

"Saito-san, you're back." Said nekane with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"saito-niisan welcome home." Said negi while running and tackle him to the ground.

"hey I'm back negi" said saito while ruffling negi hair.

"hmm! Aniki whose this?" said a voice from behind negi but when saito to the voice there was nothing .

"oiiiiiiiii… down hear." Said the voice, saito turn his head 45 degree downward and found an ermine there.

"eh! You doesn't seems surprise a bit. Well I guess with how there are talking sword is here I guess a talking ermine is hardly a surprise."

Saito already experience with many thing a dragon turn to woman, spirit of the lake, getting back to his world and discovered that magic exist in his world. Nothing could even faze him anymore, well maybe thare are a few thing that can surprise him like meeting a vampire, some kind monster demon whos broken from it seal, find out the existence of time traveler, travel to another world beside halheginia or this and fight to prevent someone destroying said world, but there's no way that could happen…. Right? Oh saito going to regret ever thinking about it someday.

Saito was to ask him what he doing but suddenly.

"BAM!"

A loud thump can be heard.

Negi hurry up were goint to be late. Said a girl who enter. Her name is anya she is a year older than negi. They seems to be study together and it seems that's she is the only one that can give negi a run for his money. It shows just how great negi at a magic. Looks like he not the son of thousand master for nothing.

"ah wait a second, im coming." With that negi dash to the door with that ermine in his shoulder.

I then turn to the other occupant of the room "nekane-san, coul you explain what happen during the time I was gone.

"it seems that negi found an injured ermine and decide to heal him. The ermine seems to be touched by his effort and decide to stay with him. I'm a little worried about it." Replied nekane.

"what you don't need to worry about chamo. Im 100% sure that he only does what good for negi." Said derf.

"so his name is chamo, well I wont do anything as long he doesn't do anything to corrupt negi. I don't know how long the boy innocence will last with how many the girl are she seems attracting." although what saito doesn't know is thatthe girls only close to negi because their want to get close to his brother in this case saito.

Hearing about that nekane seems to be fuming on the inside but it seems saito is oblivious to what happen. During duration of saito staying in the tarbes he take a lot of job from townspeople not wanting to burden her and negi. He also become quite popular with his skill with sword and hve already asked to teach though he's bad at teaching, he's good to be sparring partner. No one has managed to beat him at swordfight and that seems to make him even more popular with other girl. Nekane feel a little jealous when seeing another girl got closer with him. But saito seems to be oblivious to the advance of the other girl and that make her feel relief. She doesn't know when she develop a chrush on saito but it seems it just happen that way and saito doesn't even notice her feeling. She also doesn't want this silly crush to destroy her relationship with him, so she decided just to keep this feeling to herself and maybe someday when she get the courage to tell him what she feel.

"-kane, nekane-san is something the matter, you seems to be in deep thinking." Said saito while closing his face on her.

"kyaaaah" scream nekane while back away from saito immediately seeing how close their face is nekane feel her face blushing madly that steam seems coming out from her face.

"oh sorry if I surprise you."

…

…..

…..

…..

"way to go partner look like your charm haven't going away even right now" derf said breaking the silence.

"what are you talking about derf."

"nothing"

Saito felt suspicious of derf but decide to let him go. He really feel tired after his return. "well nekane-san im going to hit the sack right now. Good night." With that saito go to his room and fallen asleep due to fatigue.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Saito wake up early next day and do his daily routine first he eat a little break-first and after that he go to practice his sword skill although this wasn't really necessary since he possess the rune gandalfr but also has been training his body. He also laearn how to use ki, ki is different than magic, instead of using surrounding nature power it used the energy in his own body just like wiilpower althoufg his lifdrasil power dosnt work on ki because it is not magic. His proficiency on using ki is also increased during his gandalfr power. He also possess much more endurance and stamina than before and can do many work more longer without his gandalfr power and his not even breaking a sweat. Of course that still cannot compare to his gandalfr power. It seems that while his body grow stronger his power as gandalfr increased even further. It seems that the power of gandalfr depend on how strong his physical power.

"hey sensei!."

"Yo, chamo what are you doing."

Turning around to look he could see that chamo and negi are coming to where he is. Chamo seems to be calling derf sensei now for reason that escape him though he have a bad feeling about it.

"nii-san, good morning." Said negi.

"good morning to you to negi. What are you doing here."

"well…." Negi seems to trail off then chamo spoke.

"Hey!Taichou." Taichou he raised his eyebrow at those title.

"I heard that you one to be negiministra so I come to make an offer, how about it."

"eh but I though negi doesn't know how to make a pactio yet."

"ah.. that's why im here, I know how to make pactio, but since you a guy would you prefer kissing or blood pact. Asked chamo.

"make it blood pact please." Said saito. There's no way he's kissing other guy even though that other is like a little brother to him.

"you mean youre going to become my ministra." Ask negi seems to be excited.

"of course I already promised you didn't i."

"wait a second while I draw a circle need for it." Said chamo while talking out some kind of chalk and draw on the ground where he keep those saito seems doesn't want to know.

A few minutes later the magic circle is finished.

"now all you have to do is draw your blood and drop it to the ground and start the oath."

Saito and negi did that and suddenly there seems to be a bright light and there was a card appear. Saito pick up a card and saw a picture of him seems to be wearing his usual clothes but with a cloak of chevalier on the back and also a wand attach to his side. He read the letter at the bottom caelum sentire.

"hm what does that mean." ask the confused saito.

"it was in latin the meaning is 'heaven feel'." Said negi.

"heven feel? What does it do." Said saito.

"We don't know if we don't try lets just try it." Said derf.

"first let go far away from here first because we don't know what will appear it could even be something big that could cause trouble t o the village." Said chamo.

They then decide to go to an open field a little far away from the village.

"so how do I summon it." Asked saito.

"you just need to scream adeat to summon it and abeat to make it disappear." Explaine chamo.

"ok, ADEAT." Said saito.

Then he noticed himself now wearing the cloack of his chevalier while holding a little wand almost like the one louise use..

"what do I do with this." Said saito.

"You need to think of it on your own, just feel t own power and you should be able to grasp what it is for." Said chamo.

Saito then closed his eyes to calm himself and he open his eye.

* * *

><p>Half and a hour later.<p>

All of the people present seem to open their eye wide open seems to be shocked of what saito did. In front of him seems to be a size of at least 50 meter radius of crater and there also seems bit shocked at the other thing he did.

"Well partner I think you just surpassed all the other void user and it seems it power could grown even more." Said derf though he doesn't have an eye but he stiil surprised by the his hilt are gawking.

"well taichou, I don't think any mage would like to fight while youre present, this pactio is almost like cheating already if not for your abilities to gather surrounding nature energy." Said chamo.

Saito also shocked at first because this is the first time he casting magic. "wow I kinda feel bad for person who training their magic diligently. But I guess beggars can't be chosen.

"but partner is it okay for your reserve of willpower, with what magic you been using until now.

"you're great nii-san." Said negi excitedly.

"yeah but you cant just depend on me everytime you need to be stronger to protect those that precious to you. But for that time ill protect you with all im got." Said saito confidently.

Negi just nod at what he says.

* * *

><p>Few more years passed.<p>

"well negi and anya congratulation for passing the test but now is the time to test your worth at becoming magister magi." Said the master of academy.

"yes principal." replied both of them.

"in this envelope contain your next task. here you go." Said master while handing them their own envelope." with that I congratulated you on graduated from academy now go and fulfill your dream."

"thank you principal" said both of them.

They both walk out of the room and waiting outside seems to be saito and nekane.

"nee-san, nii-san." Shout negi happily.

Saito and nekene turn to look at negi and anya and wave at both of them, there doesn't seems to much change on saito body except that he become a nit taller, he also still wear his normal casual clothes the clothes that he wear during duration of his stay on halkeginia, he already accustomed to this outfit and when he asked nekane is there any tailor around she happily offer to make saito the same type of clothes because the old one doesn't fit his body anymore.

"so have you got what youre need to do after you graduated?" ask saito to the both of them.

"Well looks like im going to become a fortune teller how about you negi?" answer anya and then she asked negi.

It says that im going to be a teacher at mahora academy. Said negi.

"eh a teacher at 10 years old of age, youre really is genius negi." Praise saito.

"make sure you take care of yourself, hm negi."

"yes nee-san."

You already take a bath do you." Saked nekane with a smiling face though saito felt a dreadful aura coming from.

Saito and anya immediately back away a little from those two.

"ah! O-of-co-course im already take a bath." Said negi while sweating profusely whishing that nekane would buy it."

"well don't worry I make sure he take a bath before he go, you better don't do this in there also cause I wont be there to bath you.". said saito. "Eh you mean that you're not going to come with me."

"saito has something that he needs taking care of. But don't worry hell come latter or else." Answer nekane.

"nekane youre kinda scare me a little but don't worry ill go to you soon enough after ill taken care of few things. After all im your ministra. Just don't get in trouble while im not there."

"right, I will." Said negi

With that negi set off to mahora academy the place where his destiny set into gear but this time his journey will proceed smoothly because this time he has someone to watch his back… or is it.

* * *

><p>AN: phew finally finished chapter 2 i planning to rewrite chapter 1 sometime soon as im sure you notice how crappy the chapter is.<p>

As you may notice there might be a change in writing style in the middle of the stories that's because I still cant decide what kind of writing style good for me and this story.

As for saito pactio I wont reveal it just yet you just have to wait for next or maybe another next chapter. Good luck trying to guess I've given a little clue to what it is.

I don't intend to include saito on the earlier chapter of mahou sensei negima so what you guys think when I should include him is it before library arc or during or after that or maybe during eva arc. Tell me what you think.

Also should I write about the earlier episode of with negi without saito appearing for a while or I should just skip it and write where saito appear.

I don't think ill be updating for a while because it been a long time since I read negima. I'm going to reread it back to increase my knowledge on the series. With that may we meet again at the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for those who take their time to read this story. It give me inspiration to keep writing.

Lets no waste our time here and continued with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own mahout sensei negima and zero no tsukaima and also other series that might be in appear in here. they belong to they respective owner

* * *

><p>(Negi P.O.V)<p>

It seems that the time has come for my assignment to be a teacher on japan. Onee-chan seems to be worried about me while nii-san says to give it my all. While Anya looks hard to believe that I could do this job. I'll prove to her that I was capable of taking this job. One-chan and Anya are the only one who sees me off during my departure to japan while nii-san nowhere to be seen. Nekane-neesan said that he had to leave early for his errand and he leave a message to be carefull not to sneeze to much. Of course i know that I can control my power quiet a bit and it can cause a gust of wind. There was one time with saito-nii that I accidently sneeze that cause nearby girl clothes to be blown away and it cause blood spurt from nii-san nose. One-chan seems really scary after that and ever since then nii-san seems to be careful not make nee-chan mad.

'Be nice to girl, Negi.' That's what my sister said. Of course I wont be a gentleman if I don't be nice to a girl. With that though japan seems to be impressive country, everywhere I go people seems to be nice. I'm currently on the train. wah! There seems to be many woman in the train. I though about it and all of a sudden the train come to a full stop and cause people to stumble. I was caught between the chest of a girl and it make me hard to breathe.

"what's with that kid." One of the girl I accidentally trap between talk.

"is he a foreigner." The other spoke while they both give me a big grin that I don't know what they mean. Maybe it because I'm not from japan, and it rare for them to see foreigner.

"where are you going little boy." She asked

"uh…. No…. i… um…." I'm not really used to this type of situation and it cause me to stutter a bit.

"the only stops after this is only middle school and high school, is your family a teacher here." Ask the other girl. It seems that they though I'm going to see my families or something. I was about to answer them im going to be a teacher at mahora school but something seems to prompt me to sneeze.

"ACHOO!" suddenly there seems to be a strong gust of wind causing all the girls skirt flip.

"Kyaaaaaaah." All the girl scream.

"ah!" I cover my mouth. It seems that I cant help it when I sneeze. After I said to nii-san to be careful about it. Oh well whats done is done. The train come to a full stop and I arrived at my destination. Starting today I'll be a teacher at mahora and also a great magister magi. I said while looking at the first copy of pactio card I own. To bad that nii-san isn't here right now. Maybe I could try to contact him for a bit. I hold the card in my forehead and try calling nii-san.

"nii-san, can you here me."

….

….

….

….

No response wonder whats wrong.

Then I heard a reply. "negi is that you, didn't you suppose to be in japan right now." Replied nii-san.

"yeah I was on my way to speak to principal for now. "What are you doing nii-san." I asked a bit worried.

"crap!, sorry what was it you say." Nii-san said but I seems to be able to hear his panting right now. So I repeat my question.

"Nothing 'pant' you should 'pant, pant' be worried about." Nii-san said while he seems to be out of breath. "by the way negi you should contact me latter, I have my hand full right no- whoah thanks for the warning derf. With that said see you later." With that our connection seems to be lost.

"sigh" I sigh from what happened. It seems that nii-san has been taken a job from master for a while now. But he refuse to tell us the detail saying it was nothing, even one-chan Is worried about it.

Then I take a look at my surrounding and a bit surprise at the amount of student here. So many student even the school in wales doesn't get this many. It seems that people in a rush because it is the start on the new semester and they don't want to be late to receive punishment from it.

"oh crap I need to hurry to." With that said I continued to run as fast as possible using a little magic to boost my speed. There's no way I'm going to be late for my first class.

During my run I notice two middle school girl talking about love and luck or something and I decide to meddle for a bit after all I need to be nice to girl and help them if I could.

"your love will be unrequited ." I told the girl with a twin-tail. And for some reason she doesn't look happy and start yelling at me. "well your talking about fortune just now so I help read your fortune and it says that your love is unrequited." I says honestly though reading people fortune is Anya job right now that doesn't mean I cant. She seems to show a very weird expression something like angry and also sad.

The girl from the back with a long black hair is trying to calm her down but it seems not to be working because she suddenly lift me up by holding my head and I flailing in the air unable to grab anything. The black hair girl suddenly ask me what am I doing here. According to her this is girl side of school and we already passed the primary school. Am really look childish to think that was their impression on me. The twin-tail girl are pinching my cheek. Wah it hurts are Japanese girl is all violent. Nii-san said that Japanese girl is the best but now im starting to doubt it.

"hey negi kun." I heard a familiar voice calling me and I turn around and found takahata sensei staring out of window on the nearby building.

All of us greet takamichi. And suddenly the violent girl just now seems surprised "eh… you know takahata sensei. asked the girl.

"welcome to mahora academy. Nice place isn't it, negi sensei." Takamichi told me.

"Eh… sensei.? The black hair girl seems to be puzzled by that statement. Of course I haven't introduced my self. I cough a little bit to get their intention. And with as polite as possible I said to them.

"I will be teaching English at this school. My name is Negi Springfield." I said with a bow.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh…." The twin-tail girl scream.

And seems to not believe that statement saying I was just a kid, fortunately takahata sensei come to defend me and she seems to be a little different toward takamichi than me and do I spot the blush on her face. It seems her mood become worsen when she heard im going to be substitute takahata sensei.

"I hate kids….." she told me with those teary eye. And then I suddenly felt an urge to sneeze because of her hair touching my nose but I remember nii-san word. "negi if you ever feel like you going to sneeze, just thing of nekane when she's angry." I did as was told and picture the image of nee-chan angry and suddenly I don't feel like sneezing anymore instead I felt like I want to cry right now. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while. Nii-san you horrible. I rather be sneezing right now than to think about that.

"look asuna you made him cried." Said the black hair girl.

"wha I just-." Before she finished I interfered.

"no its okay i'm not crying about this is just that I was thinking about something." Then the girl called asuna doesn't say anything and we decided to move to principal office. What a coincidence it seems that they are the one who supposed to escort me to see principal.

* * *

><p>Scene change(Asuna P.O.V)<p>

Many thing seems to happen today. First were almost late for school then meeting with that brat that appear and suddenly said that my love wiil be unrequited. Honestly what with that talking about and who does he think he is knowing my fortune. What surprised me that he seems to know takahata sensei furthermore with the fact that he will be replacing takahata sensei and teaching my class. 'ahhh… looks like my time with takahata sensei will be cut short' its all because of this brat fault.

"Principal sensei, what is the meaning of this." I yelled at the principal.

"ah. If it isn't asuna-chan."the principal just shrugged it of like that. After that we went to explanation of what was going on and the principal seems to be talking about some-kind of training here. And then the principal with his usual antic try to offer konoka to negi but immediate hammer by konoka.

"isn't that odd that odd that our homeroom teacher is 10 years old furthermore what kind of kid come here alone without his guardian." I asked although the brat irritated me but still feel a little worried for a kid.

"don't worry negi here is certified genius, im pretty sure that he capable of teaching you. And as for his guardian he will come a bit later he has some business to do." I still doubt him because he still just a kid no matter how you look at it 10 year old becoming a teacher is not normal. "while were at it asuna-san, could you let negi here stay at your place for a while."

….

….

….

"what how long principal sensei." I ask worriedly. Knowing him it might be until I permanent.

"well its okay right don't you fell sorry for him." Konoka asked.

"I told you I hate kid." Geez what the heck just happen. Can things become even more crazier.

* * *

><p>Scene change (Negi P.O.V )<p>

We all walked out of the office with shizuna sensei lead the way. It looks like asuna doesn't seem to like me well if that the case I don't like her also. We walked in awkward silence as me asuna refuse to meet each other eye. She then told me she refuse to live with me and go to camp somewhere. How cruel nii-san you liar you said that Japanese girl is gentle and kind. But I guess I shouldn't judge all of them because of this girl. The other girl konoka seems to be nice enough, nii-san sorry for calling you a liar I apologized in my heart.

After telling me all that she take konoka hand and ran away first to the classroom.

"here we are your class sensei." Shizuna sensei said.

Wa wa wa wah im a bit nervous wonder if I doing it right. But when I peek a little from a window I see many kind of student in my class. 'so this is my student' this are all the student that I will be teaching for three years. Ah the class roll I decided to check on it right now.

1. Aizaka Sayo.

2. Akashi Yuuna.

3. Asakura Kazumi.

4. Ayase Yue.

5. Hiraga Suzuka.(hmm?)

6. Izuni Ako.

7. Ogouchi Akira.

8. Kakizaki Misa.

9. Kagurazaka asuna.

10. Kasuga Misora.

11. Karakuri Chachamaru.

12. Kugimoya Madoka.

13. Ku Fei.

14. Konoe Konoka.

15. Kiotome Haruna.

16. Sakurazaki Setsuna.

17. Sasaki makie.

18. Shiina Sakurako.

19. Ryuumiya Mana.

20. Chao Rin Shen.

21. Nagase Kaede.

22. Naba Chizuru.

23. Narutaki Fuuka.

24. Narutaki Fumika.

25. Hakase Satomi.

26. Hasegawa Chisame.

27. Miyazaki Nodoka.

28. Murakami Natsumi.

29. Yukihiro Ayaka.

30. Yotsuba Hatsuki.

31. Zazie Rainyday.

That all seems to be the seating arrangement for my class. Though the name hiraga seems to surprise me a little be cause it the same has nii-san. But there no way that they are related because nii-san came from the other world. It must be a coincidence.

Then I decided to open the door suddenly I can see that a dustbin falling to my head but unfortunately for them that nii-san already warn me about this beforehand, and with one swift motion I managed to dodge by moving forward suddenly I fell my leg caught with something and there was a basket of water falling on me but this is not the end of it as I triggered many more trap and as a result I crash to the teacher table. What is this, Nii-san never talk about there being a trap like this. Looks like you cant underestimate Japanese people.

The class erupt into laughter for a while and complete silence after they managed to see me.

With that I decided to stand and walk to the teacher table and said. "um… im… im… my name is negi springfield and from today onward I'll be teaching mag- I mean English at this school. I only be here for three terms. Nice to meet you.

…

…

…

…

Silence. Did I do something wrong with my introduction just now.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH. SO CUTE….." was the girl respond and suddenly I was mob by most of the girl while some of them seems to be asking Shizuna sensei for confirmation. They start bombard me with so many question that even I don't know what to say about it. But I feel relieved that they seem to welcome me even it is a little dangerous here.

"BAM." Can be heard throughout class and everyone fell silent at god I though im going to die just then.

"everyone please remain calm and return to your seat, you guys just trouble negi sensei if you keep your attitude like that." With that everyone seems quiet a little and make a way for the owner of the voice. It was a blonde girl that has an aura of noble surrounding it. But then then aura of noble seems to disappear when asuna speak.

"what with the nice act inchou." Asked asuna.

"its normal for me who are a nice girl outside to be nice inside to."

Asuna than came a little closer to ayaka and spoke "what a nice girl you shouta-kon." I cant hear what asuna said to ayaka but couldn't be good from the looks of it. After that it seems like a fight broke out between asuna and ayaka. It take a while to resolve it.

This is my first time teaching so I will do my best.

After all study session finish I exit classroom and found Takahata sensei at outside of classroom.

"ah negi how was your first class."

"it was okay I think."

Suddenly asuna came from somewhere.

"ah takahata sensei I was with him the whole time and it was great right Negi sensei." Seeing the sudden change in demeanor I can only agree.

"that's asuna-kun, well then I leave negi-kun to you."

"ah.. ok…takahata sensei" asuna keep looking at takahata sensei retreating form with those loving eye.

"ah so she in love with takahata sensei." I finally realized. But as soon as takahata sensei disappear from the side her attitude toward me take a 180 degree.

* * *

><p>Scene change (still negi P.O.V)<p>

"siiiiiiiiiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhh." I guess I fail my first mission. Furthermore what with that girl attitude toward me I mean I don't think I ever don't anything bad to her.i look at class roster and scribble some horn on head. Heh take that.

Huh when I look up I can see a student , my student Miyazaki Nodoka seems to be carrying some book. Wah that seems heavy I hope she doesn't fall. As if by fate she started to fall I immediately grabe my staff and point at her to use my magic. It slow down her fall that it give me time to catch her.

What I didn't expect was for asuna to see me using magic. Wha it bad if she tell anyone ill be turned to an ermine. She suddenly grab me and go somewhere else at the speed that no humanly possible. The other human I see that move this fas is my brother. Than she started to spout some theory about me being some kind of hero I mean who would want to be superhero this day.

In another world a red hair Emiya Shirou suddenly sneezed and looking around. "what wrong senpai." Said a violet hair girl near him. "nothing sakura he reassured the girl." Though in his mind he feel like someone just mock his ideal.

Back to where negi is.

Asuna continued bombard me with a theory and with how panic I am right now telling her the truth that im a mage.

"if it came to this I have no choice."

"Wha-what are you going to do." Asuna seems to take a step back by my sudden change in behavior.

"im going to erase your memories, but don't worry it might leave you empty mind later but it nothing dangerous." With that I started an incantation and shout "Vanish."

But what vanish is not her memories but her clothes.

"I'm sorry looks like I done it wrong." I apologized.

And takahata sensei seems appear out of nowhere and see asuna in that getup.

Asuna look like she crying because of what happened. I take it back what I just said earlier. It looks like a really did something that make her hate me.

After I managed to catch to her I start to explain about magic to her and surprisingly she agree to keep it a secret from other. It looks like she want to use my magic to find out what takamichi though about her.

After we arrive at class we were surprised by student it looks like they are planning my welcoming party. A lot happen at the party and it seems my magic seems to make it worse. Asuna ran out of the room crying. I managed to calmed her down a little.

I decided to tell her something what ojisan told me a few years ago. "our magic is not omnipotent… a little bit of courage is what a real magic is. She turned around I though she mad but then I see her smile.

We walk together to go back.

"hey negi-kun you may be smart and all but despite of that you still 10 years old do you really want to be a teacher.

Uu its true that nothing going well for me. I got exposed as a mage in the first day.

"hey, do you have anyplace to stay yet?

"no um…"

"its okay if you want to stay with me that is."

"eh"

"if you keep trying hard. You'll be a great teacher someday."

Wah looks like I misjudge this girl she seems to be nice. Nii-san sorry for doubting you. With that I take out the school roll and erased where I scribble on asuna.

Nii-san, onee-chan even though I'm a little nervous, im going to do my very best to be a great mage.

"what are you doing lets go." Konoka called me.

Thus my live begin here.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…."

Maybe not.

* * *

><p>With Saito (Saito P.O.V)<p>

Phew that was tough. From the report from master it seems there appear to be a demon roaming in this area there was even some golem as big as foquet golem in here. The demon seems to be organize. They must be someone who controlling it but who was it?

"derf do you sense anything." I asked.

"no it seems we already finish with this area. And there doesn't seems to be other demon in here." Said derf.

"we should go back, I think the reinforcement mage is already arrive. Lets leave it to them." I said.

"yeah that would be good. You seems worried about negi." Said derf.

With that i goes back to the village and to prepare to head out in japan. i'm alittle worried what if i met someone who can tell who i am. for

* * *

><p>Not to far away a mysterious figure is watching saito since the beginning.<p>

"so saito looks like you become stronger lets see how strong you could become before our fateful meeting."

With that the figure walk away while something that look like rune in his right hand continued to shine.

* * *

><p>Finally finished with chapter 3. This chapter may seems to be rushed that's because I don't want to bored reader by writing back what already happen at manga so itried to keep it as simple as possible. As you can see this chapter focused on negi when he arrived at mahora while no mention of saito at all. Except for the last part. I also add a new character in class 2 A. Hiraga suzuka. This character is not an oc and not a canon character either i guess she an oc if never appear on canon. for those want to know how hiraga suzuka look you can look it at zero no tsukaima wikia. oh i dont own hiraga suzuka she belong to whoever it is that create her.<p>

With that said goodbye and see you latter.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: alright this is the fourth chapter. I noticed that chapter 3 isn't getting more feedback as other chapter. It can't be helped I guess since it basically just retelling of negima.

Without further ado this is the fourth chapter. Last chapter main focus is negi so this chapter saito will be the main focus. Though this is crossover between negima and znt, that doesn't mean that I wont put in another series in it. That what exactly what I intend to do in this chapter. It will barely mention negima at all.

Ok enough rambling let get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appear in this story beside this idea.

* * *

><p>(Saito P.O.V)<p>

I return from the mission that had been given to me by the master though when I enter where I will handle my report there seems to be another person in the room beside master. The man nods to me and leave the room without saying anything.

"Ah saito-kun you're back. How is it." Asked master.

"It's pretty bad, there seems to be organized to be a mere coincidence. I suspect someone is controlling them." I answered based on what happened during the mission I was given. "You can get all the detail if you asked derf, I think I want to hit a sack." I replied while yawning too tired after all I've been through. Just I was about to leave.

"Ah wait!" the master halt me. I immediately turn toward master frowning a little since I don't get to go to rest. "I know you seems tired after all of that but I want you to see me tomorrow, until then sleep well. I'll send someone to send derflinger-san back" The master wave me off. "I heard ferflinger mumbled a little about lazy but I was to tired and decided to go straight home.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back." Answered nekane who seems to be doing some work she got. She immediately take my jacket and put it in a basin nearby. People usually joke about how we just like a married couple and of course being the way I am just fluttered and denied it immediately though nekane seems to be quiet about it. Could it be that

* * *

><p>she…. Nah there's no way that was possible it's not like I was in halkegenian where I seems to be popular between woman though that seems to be disaster when louise found out I been staring at some girl. Louise…. Thinking about her I can't help by remembering the feeling that has long gone buried inside me. Though I know she has good reason to send me back home but I can't face my family yet not until if when I meet her and asked her whether she want me to stay or not. I also found myself thinking about other girl. Siesta the girl that half earthling half halkeginian. At first she seems scare of noble but after meeting me she become more brave and also more daring in attempt to seduce me, even intended to use a love potion on me though the outcome of the accident seems to be paradise to me as I seen her and louise do….. nononono… bad though go away shoo…. Shoo….<p>

"saito you seems quiet what are you thinking. Don't tell me something perverseness." Ask nekane with what seems like a tick mark on the forehead.

"W-wh-what are you talking about. O-of course I was thinking about negi, just hopping that he doesn't do anything stupid like sealing his own magic." I irespond forcefully trying to change the subject. Nekane could be like louise sometime minus the explosion.

* * *

><p>With negi.<p>

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOO….." sneeze negi causing a gust of wind and blown away asuna clothed that standing near him. This caused asuna chose the wrong answered for the question that asked by something that look like a golem. "NEGI WHAT DO YOU THAT FOR" yelled asuna to negi while trying to cover her body.

"Sorry I just feel like someone talking about me." Asked negi with a sweat pouring down his face frightened by asuna.

* * *

><p>Back with saito.<p>

"I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow I'll be going to japan will you be okay by yourself Nekane." I asked a little since she will be staying alone when I'm gone.

"I'll be okay. Geez im not a kid anymore saito. The main problem is will you be okay on your own." Wah I got shot back just like that. Hmm I guess I shouldn't be worried about her after all she the one who take care of me and negi wellbeing.

"Then goodnight"

"Goodnight"

…..

…..

…..

I immediately lay down my body as I reached the bed looks like I've been thinking about halkeginian for a while. When I opened my shirt I noticed the rune lifdrasil engraved of my chest. This rune unlike other rune has a deadly effect. This rune can give power to the hos or other mage but it energy wont recover even if you rest. If a person use all of it energy that means that the host will die. But it looks like the rate of me finished all of the energy for lifdrasil is a little slower than normal. It all because the ancient magic from the ring of water use to bring me back from the cringe of death. It give me a extra spirit energy in my body giving me extra use of lifdrasil power though if overused it can still cause me die. I must thank Tiffa for reviving me. Though she the one who summon me as familiar and give me this rune I don't blame her at all. In fact I grateful for giving me power to help my friend.

Arghhhh look like I have been thinking nonstop about halkeginian might as well though more let see what else happen. Ah Tabitha although she doesn't seems to be interactive with other person but she seems to get along with kirche. Tabitha is a powerful mage since she managed to be a square class mage. When she taken the albion throne someone use her feeling for me and trick her that cause her being a monarch queen for her country. Though it looks like her twin sister succeed her as a queen of country plus being a new void user aftter joseph died killed by his own familiar. It looks like many thing happen while I was there that it almost feel surreal for someone like me to be involved and having those woman fall for me. Even queen Henrietta says she love me. Though I doesn't return their feeling I started to think about them more as much as I been thinking of louise and nekane image appear between them. Darkness take me.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next day to the smell of nekane breakfast. After finished breakfast I tell her I need to see master before heading to japan. She told me to go first while she packs my thing I just hope she doesn't found what hidden under my bed. Hey everyman at least have those things if you know what I mean.<p>

I arrive at the master office carrying derflinger in my hand he seems to arrive late yesterday. The sound of his snoring can be heard causing my eye twitch. Master notices me as soon as I enter and told me to take a seat.

"I see you will heading of to japan today." State the master.

"Yes" I answered though I don't feel good about this conservation.

"Sorry to delay you again but I had another mission for you."

"What! But I though you said that was the last mission here." I immediately rose up from my seat and shouted.

"Calm down, let me finish first." I sit back and wait for him to finish his own sentence. "indeed I don't have any mission for you here but since you conveniently will go to japan I have a few thing I need you to do there before heading to mahora." I see it seems that I will need to post my schedule a bit.

"Alright I listen, what is it that you want me to do." I asked trying to get information on my job.

"I need you to go to a place called youkai gakuen".

"Youkai gakuen? What is it something like school for youkai. I deadpanned.

"Yes as the matter of fact it is a school for youkai." I sweat drop at this answered. Me and my big mouth.

"So what do I need to do" I asked.

"There is a report about rogue magi from mundus magicus that escaped to this world he last sighted around that place. I want you to go there and detain him." Mundus magicus I peek up at this name. it looks like halkeginian is not the only world out there since this mage already discovered the existence of another world. No wonder they doesn't find me weird when I said I was from the other world but it seems that whatever it is they use for world travel cannot connect with halkeginia.

"I understand how long the duration of this mission." I asked.

"this mission will be finish until you captured the guy or someone from the mage association come all you need to do is to prevent him from causing harm to the student." That means I don't need to do anything as long he does not make his move."

"Understand, I accept this mission."

"Good, while you're at it please give this to the headmaster of youkai academy. Here the location you will need to go. Someone else will pick you up." He gave me the detail of the location and an item that seems to be wrap. it doesn't look to far from mahora.

With that I take my leave.

* * *

><p>Scene change with nekane.(still saito P.O.V )<p>

"Take care on your journey. Tell negi I said hi. And make sure he reply the letter that I send to him." Nekane told me before I leave. I finished checking all the thing I need even my own weapons that I use before I head out I give nekane a peck on her cheek as assign of farewell. She looks really flustered after that with a furious blush on a cheek, although the same could even say to me as I pretty sure my face are really red right now. With that I turn away from her and head out. After some distance I stop and turn to her away. "I'LL BE BACK WITH NEGI SOMEDAY SO PLEASE WAIT." I shouted as strong as possible to make sure she can hear it. And after that I set out to the nearest place to get transport to airport.

"hey partner." Derf start talking. "even after all the experience with woman on the other world you still can get flustered easily." Derf said teasingly.

"oh shut up. I cant help it because im not some kind of popular guy in this world like the other." I retorted back.

"if only you know… sigh….." he seems to mumbled about something and what with the sighing?

* * *

><p>Time skip (negi P.O.V)<p>

Ah its already right now with konoka right now cooking dinner. There seems to be many thing that happen this past few days. First there is a problem with that love potion I intend to give it to asuna but she make me drink it and that cause all of girl to fall in love with me beside asuna. She fine for some reason. I don't want to go through that again. Even nii-san had already warn me about the use of those love potion saying he once was a victim of love potion as well though I notice blood coming out from his nose when he mention the second trouble of love potion happening to him. To this day I still don't know why his nosebleed. Maybe it really painfull.

After that whole love potion incident resolved asuna noticed that I don't take a bath and decided to drag me to bath. I'm not really use to bath with girl that isn't nee-san. Beside I don't really like to bath I mean the water is always cold though nii-san always managed to force me to take a bath. What make it worse during the time asuna wash me the other girl seems to decide that it was the time to take a bath and there seems to be discussion on whoever has bigger breast will get me to stay with them. I refuse to change room decide to use magic to asuna to make her breast bigger though even that backfired on me.

And the trouble goes on from teaching baka ranger to study to played volleyball with a high school student.

The biggest trouble is when principal decide to give me a test to determine whether I qualified as a teacher or not. But because of asuna word of advice I decide to seal my own magic. Then suna drag me to get a magic book in Library Island. Even after her whole speech about not relying on magic. We went to library with another student and managed to find a book but unfortunately triggered a trap in there. We stuck in there four one days until the golem captured makie. With all of our teamwork we managed to rescue her. Me without my magic is just a normal boy but I did sometime doing training together to improve fitness of my body , but there still a limit as to what a ten year old human body can achieved. We managed to escape from there. And managed in time for them to take the test. During the announcement of the result class a is a worst class ever and I feel sad because it look like my career end here and I let down my nii-san and nee-san. I even didn't managed to prove anything to anya. After I pretty sure that I almost leave the country then asuna fall down from somewhere and managed to catch up with me. Behind her all my student also telling me not to give up and there must be the other way. As if by answering the question, the principal appear and saying that he forgot to place the mark of those who are late from exam. With all the announcement of the result class 2-A become the first class in exam.

After all of the above 0.5 second monologue .

"thanks for waiting negi-kun… here youre fried egg. Its an English style breakfirst." Konoka said when I was just thinking about the start of the new semester.

As I tasted the dinner that had been prepared I noticed that it was really good and I said it honestly to konoka. She seems really delighted by my answer and I compliment her more that she will make a great wife someday. She blushed a little while hammering my head with a… well hammer. Wonder where she kept it not to mention my head hurt a lot from that. After I helped with a few housework Asuna came back holding a letter.

'asuna that letter?' I talk slowly as not wanting other people to hear. She told me it was a letter from England and it even write magical academy on it. Wah it looks like I've been lectured by non-magic person to think how careless I am.

Asuna curios about my letter decide to take a look with me. When I open the letter a hologram appear and came the figure of nee-san.

"it's been a while negi. I hope you are doing well." Said nekane in the letter.

"hey negi how you're doing though I know you can't answer this I hope you didn't do anything stupid such as creating a love potion….. you didn't right? If you are, be prepared to go through my training routine for one day." I can feel a trickle of sweat at my forehead imagine what kind hellish training he woul do. nii-san comment who appearing beside nee-san.

"wah! Amazing! I guess that mage for you. Is this your brother and sister. They doesn't look alike att all is he your inlaw" Asuna asked with an amazed toned at seeing magic letter. Though the idea of nii-san marrying nee-san doesn't sound to bad.

"Saito let me finish my speech first, you can talk to him after this." The image of nee-san said while pushing nii-san out of the way. "anyway Negi congratulation on being official teacher I smile while petting my head at that comment. "but the real challenge begin now don't let your guard down now. And another thing although you already partner with saito you still need to find another partner. A woman I mean. They say that a great mage naturally attract his partner, she might be somewhere close to you. I hope you can find another partner that isn't a guy because I don't want you to go sown that path. I pray that you find a partner during a your training period." With that end nee-san step out of the image the nii-san appear.

"negi, first of all sorry for not being there with you right now but I was about to head out to mahora after this but it seems that master had another thing that need to be taken care of for a while. But don't worry I'll visit you first before running an errand for master. It looks like principal konoemon want me to attend some event there. So I will be in mahora for short while. Oh and what nekane says about finding a partner, don't rush it you still to young for that. See you latter."

CLICK

The messaged end.i blush a little about finding a female partner. Normally pactio partner is is opposite gender of the mage. But that doesn't mean it cannot be done with the same gender.

"a woman partner? Hold on a minute negi, what do es she mean by woman partner is it girlfriend? How bold of you." Asuna said wild holding my head with a headlock causing me to squirm a little. I denied it of course and decide to tell her what it means by partner but she still come to conclusion that partner mean girlfriend but fortunately konoka decide to interrupt us at that time causing her unable to asked me anything.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"pant….. pant… pant….." how is this happened. It seems that the rumour about me searching for partner is already spread out in entire school and I was being chased by student who want to be my partner thinking I was some kind of prince. Me! Prince! There's no way that could be true. It not like my mother some kind of queen in some country (AN:if only he knew). Looks like I managed to outrun them. how am I supposed to be teaching like this. Sigh… I sigh as deep as possible.

* * *

><p>A few hours before. (saito P.O.V)<p>

Due to request from headmaster I arrive at mahora accadamy. Heh… so this is the place that negi been teaching look really big. Even tristain magic academy can't compare with the size of this place. I arrived at the meeting placed and I saw a woman there. She has an aura of adult around her and her breast looks as big as siesta maybe even more. I drool a little at the side of beautiful woman. Any man would do the same if there in the same position im in. I wipe the drool that about to fall out from my mouth and came to her.

"cough… cough…" I cough trying to get her attention. "excuse me. I am Hiraga Saito, Are you the one who are supposed to escort me." I said while trying not to embarrassed myself.

She smiled and said "ah Mr. Hiraga. Yes I will be the one who will be escorting you, this way please." She said while leading me.

"Excuse me but what is the principal want me here for." I asked out of curiosity.

"He didn't tell you?" she said almost questioningly.

"No, he just said that he want me to attend something. So what is it?" I replied with an added question.

"You are here to atten a omiai."

"Oh, I see omi- WAIT! WHAT! WITH WHO?" I almost screamed from the shocked.

"Your partner will be his granddaughter; she is still in middle school right now." She says casually. I mean I in marriage meeting with a person who almost eight years younger than me. My age is 22 right now though people can still mistake me as a high school student.

"Can I refused?" I asked hopefully.

"No" with that she just crushed all my hope. Guess I need to go through this.

* * *

><p>Scene change (Konoka P.O.V)<p>

I was waiting in the meeting room for the candidate who had been chosen by grandfather as my partner. I usually refused all of them since most of them just want to be with me because of father wealth and I can tell that the word that came out from their mouth is already been recited before. Sigh.. Why can grandfather just leave me alone about this. I was too young to find a husband. He even asked negi sensei to married me though that maybe not too bad because I can picture the adult negi in my head will be someone with a handsome face. I blush a little at that though. By the way my partner this time seems to be late this time. Not that I care really but I would to get out of this place right now.

The door open and enter a person who wearing a casual clothes for this meeting. This is the first since most of the others always wearing fancy type of clothes in order to impress me. He looks normal with a black hair and judging from his figure his age seems to be 18 or 19 years old.

He sat seiza style in front of me…

"…"

"…"

….. What an awkward situation. Normally my suitor is already starting talking right now.

"Um… um…." I said trying to find some topic to talk about.

"….hi…." he said.

"…."

"…."

"Argh….. This not good can we drop the formalities for now. I'm not really good at it." He said breaking the silence that was currently in.

"Um…. That okay. You act as if you just walk into something you don't even know." I can't help but asked.

"Yeah, truths to be told I don't even know that I will attend an omiai until a few minute ago…." He said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Phew I was thinking that I will have to hear some kind of speech today. It seems that grandfather trick you into this meeting." I can't help but laugh a little at his attitude. He seems the type to converse naturally no matter what the status of the other person is.

"hahahahaha…. Please don't laugh at me. But while we here might as well continued talking. My name is Hiraga saito. He introduced himself. Hiraga? The same name as suzuka though it not really uncommon name since in japan history there is someone named Hiraga Gennai.

"I am konoka konoe, nice to meet you." I introduce myself to him.

"Nice to meet you konoka" he said. "What do people normally do in omiai? Im not really familiar with it."

"I think we talk about ourself to each other or something like that." I said not completely sure what to do either even after many omiai I attend. Usually the other will start the conservation while I keep myself mostly quiet.

"Then why don't you tell me about yourself. It's okay if you don't want to. I can understand since some people need to have a secret on their own. "he said with a though full expression.

Why not I decided to tell him a little bit about myself. He surprisingly a good listeners and even managed to make me about my childhood with set-chan and how she seems to distant herself after I was almost drowning.

"What about you saito-san it's not fair that I was the only one who told you my love story. How about you tell yours to." I asked him after I told him what I can tell other people about myself.

"My childhood heh…." He said with an expression that full of sadness." Well my childhood isn't anything great I was normal person while my sister is a genius. Her name is tsunami. She really good at inventing thing even at such young age. When I was 16 years old I was sent to…. France" he seems to pause at that sentence. In there I meet a whole bunch of interesting person and I make many wonderfull friend there that I almost forget about home. But after a year im in there I was sent to wales there I met a little kid and his sister and I live with them since then." He said with a happy face but he seems avoided talking about what happened in France but I guess in happy memories there are also something that can cause a person unhappy. "The little kid I live with is a genius, in fact he's teaching in mahora right now. His name is negi springfield."

"You know negi sensei!" I asked a little shocked that this person related sensei.

"Yeah. He like a younger brother to me. Did he teach your class?" I nod to confirm his statement.

"Yes, in fact he's living with me right now." I said

"Huh? Leaving with you…. Well I guess negi still a kid so I can let it slide. Sorry if he cause you trouble while being there. I cant count on how many that he managed to sneak in nekane bed."

"Nekane who that? Is she your girlfriend I asked while holding my breath a little .

"no" he says while his hand in the form of denial. "nekane Is negi sister, to be precise his cousin but he treated her like a sister."

I release a breath of relief though I don't know what could I be relief for. Could it be? Nah there's no way it could be possible after all I just met the guy "how we go and talk a walk. I don't feel comfortable sitting here." I try to change the topic

"Sound good, let's good. Maybe we stumble onto negi somewhere.

* * *

><p>Scene change.(Saito P.O.V)<p>

We both walked out of the room and she decided to be my tour guide for the school. Though the place we can go is also limited since I don't have much time here. Konoka seems easy to talk to. I'm glad that she isn't like some of the noble in halkeginian else it will be really awkward. We managed to get along with each other and from the looks of it she also one of the student that negi is teaching and his roommate.

When we walk I notice negi flying with his broom. Wait a minute negi! What are you doing flying around in the middle of the day. What if people see you? Then I noticed he prepared to land and from the way that konoka is going she will see him. Without thinking I immediately grab konoka hand and pull her in my hug. As if by fate there is a cat jumping out from the place that koonoka was just now.

"Um… thank you saito-kun." She says while her face was blushing madly.

After that she walks away awkwardly and doesn't seem to noticed negi who just landed.

'DONK'

The sound effect of negi and konoka collide can be heard.

They both fell to the ground.

"areh konoka-san" negi said while standing up noticing konoka.

"yo negi." I said trying to act casually.

"Eh! NII-SAN." Negi immediately ran to me and give me a hug while crying.

"heh.. heh… long time no see negi. I see you haven't changed a bit." I said while patting his head. Konoka seems to be giving a bright smile at seeing the scene in front of her.

"Sorry nii-san" negi said with an embarrassment shown on his face.

We talk for a bit and after that I decided to take my leave since I still have things I need to do.

"I'll take my leave now negi… take care of yourself and don't just go through head on when in danger. Remember that there always someone who always will be by your side."

I turn to konoka-san."konoka-san I thank you for taking care of negi. And I hope you would continue to look after him."

"don't worry saito-kun all of us in class 3-A like negi-kun so he will be in good hand."

As I was about to leave.

"Wait! Nii-san" negi stop me. "can you at least meet my student first before you leave." Negi asked me a favor.

"sorry negi maybe next time, when I finish my errand until then farewell negi, you to konoka-san."

With that I walked away leaving negi with konoka-san. All right lets finish this mission fast. Time to make youkai academy a visit.

* * *

><p>AN: finally finish chapter 4. Sorry for the late update ive been busy with assignment from college furthermore I don't have laptop or computer on my own so I tend to use my friend laptop though I don't get many opportunity to used it.<p>

People says that I need to get a beta reader for this story but the question is how. I don't really know how to find a beta reader so I hope if there anyone interested on betaing this story please pm me.

As you can see I will incorporated something from other series into this story so for those who are unfamiliar with Rosario + vampire I'm sorry since I will use most of the setting in next chapter. I also make saito has little sister but she won't appear until kyoto arc. She also another cameo from another story.

Truth to be told I'm not really great at romance and I write it based on my experience on reading other story.

Well I hope you guys review and tell me what idea do you guys have in order for me to make this story interesting. Since I don't really have a whole plot in my story. I write this on impulse base on the beginning and ending and a few plot between it. Even this story is just beginning I already have 3 alternate ending for this story so I will move this story in that direction.

Oh! Almost forgot something important. I opened up a poll about saito preferred type of weapon so please vote on it in my profile. This won't change much accept the type of weapon that saito will always use. He will still use derflinger. Oh another thing what kind of sword would be better on saito like katana, sword, broadsword, long sword or any kind of sword even his own original sword that derf reside in before he reside in katana.

i realease a new story please check it out. it another zngt x-over.

Please read and review as I was like any author would appreciate your review in this.

Until then fare well.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't feel like talking much in here so lets get start with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any series that appear in here beside this idea.

X…..X

Saito (P.O.V)

"Where is it?" I wonder with a irritated tone. Master says that there will be someone who will pick me up. But I don't see anyone here. Furthermore it already past 2 hours since I was waiting.

"Calm down partner, maybe you should check the time for the meeting." Suggested derf trying to calm me down.

"Hmm…. You're right. Let see here" I said while bringing out the paper that said where the meeting place is. I look at the time display it is indeed already past two hours of the meeting time. But when I take a look at the paper closer I noticed that the date for the meeting is 2 days from now.

"Told you so partner. You seem to rush thing." Derf said with make me annoyed more.

"Sorry I guess I was anxious about this mission, I mean were about to go to school full of monster while I'm the only human. Anyone would be nervous. To make thing worse I also need to keep the existence of magic from them or else they will be a panic between youkai society if they knew that human posses power that can kill them. it might cause a war to break out between human and monster. Only the higher up of the monster know about the existence of mage. This Mikogami guy is one of them.

With nothing to do now I decide to walk around while trying to find a place to live.

Then…

BOOM…. The sound of explosion can be heard not to far from here. I ran to where the sound is and noticed a large smoke infront. Then I noticed a guy who is about to cut the old man in front. I immediately us shundo a type of skill that allowed it user to move at the fast speed as if just teleport. It take a few month to master it. I can easily done it with a gandalfr mode but I still need to know how to do it in case I don't have a weapon to grab.

'CLANG'

The sound katana clashing can be heard. The old man seems to surprise and from the looks of his face he seems ready to face his fate just now.

"who are you? Don't interfere." The guy in who was about to cut down the old man asked me with a hint of anger from being interrupted.

"I don't know what happened here. But I can't just let you kill the defenseless old man here." I said to him while trying to analised my current situation. There is a burning from what looks like a car and this guy want to kill the old man. Is this guy a mage or something completely different. I think trying to figured out what happened.

"tch, if you want to interfered then I have to kill you also." The guy said while charging at me and swung his sword to cut me down." But me in gandalfr mode right now manage to parry his attack and then with the speed that impossible to follow in human eye, I knocked him out with one strike with the hilt of katana on his head.

'clap, clap, clap, clap'

The sound of someone clapping can be heard and I turned around and noticed the old man who had been clapping just now.

"wonderful, what a great sword skill you have." He said appraisingly. "I guess I must thank you for saving my live. Even I have given up all hope just now. Thank you very much." The old man said while bowing his head.

"no, its okay. Its only natural to help someone who can't defense himself." I said feeling kind of awkward.

Then suddenly a bunch of car appear and come a bunch of people dressing like some kind of yakuza or…. Is it?

"Shacho-sama, well come to rescue you." A guy that looks like a leader from the group cried out while the other already takeout their gun and aim at me….

"wait, I'm not the one who did this." I said trying to prevent them from shooting me.

"shut up, like hell we believe you when youre holding a katana." I look at my right hand and sure enough I still holding the katana that I use to fight just now.

"ENOUGH" the old man voice boom and make the group look scared. "this young man just save me from attacker that currently lying on the ground there." He pointed out at the person and all the other eye seems to just noticed the unconscious person there. "in other word he is my savior so treat him with respect." What a great leadership quality as all of his follower doesn't give me the look that they gave me the first time. I felt relief a little.

"well then, since your people already came to get you, I think I will be on my way." I said trying to leave this place as fast as possible. But the keyword is trying. The old man grab my hand before I even got a chance to leave.

"nonsense, it will hurt the pride of kasuga clan to ignore his savior. So I would like to invite you to our place. From the looks of the thing you carrying you seem to be travelling." Well it true from what I carrying i look like a traveller." We welcome you to stay at our place mr….." he trailed of. "oh pardon me… it almost slip my mind that I don't know your name. my name is kasugagenzo of konohana family. What about yours? He asked me after introducing himself. Uu… there no way I can leave like this. I have no choice, it good that I'll need to find a place to stay but he looks some kind of great people maybe the leader of yakuza.

"my name is Hiraga saito. I am honor if you let me stay in your place for two days since I have business to be taken care of that day." I said agreeing to his proposal.

X….X

We arrive at the huge japannese mansion. This house is big. It feel really weird being escort like this.

"welcome back genzo-sama" uwa…. When we enter the house what greet us is the line of maid and butler. What kind of house is this. On the outside it style look really japannese but on the inside it looks westernized.

"shacho-sama is the type of person who like to combine different culture, so please don't mind what you see." The guy who seems to be the leader of the people just now whisper this to me. I see so it looks like3 this old man had a unique taste is the best I could describe him.

"hey old man"

'donk'

(ouch) "show some respect to shancho-sama." That guy hit me with his fist.

"it's okay, rentarou. Let him call me whatever he please." Genzo-san said while chuckle a bit. "saito-kun, rentarou we need to have a bit discussion while preparing a room for you. Please dismiss the other." He told the guy who apparently name rentarou. Rentarou dismiss the other while we move to one of the room. It look like the room is used for some kind of meeting.

"sorry for being rude, but what is it that you want to talk about old man." That rentarou guy glaring at me look like he don't like me callinggenzo-san old man.

"yes, the reason I called you here is because I noticed that you have been using ki while fighting just now." Well I guess the existence of key is well known between martial artist since most of them use ki. So it doesn't surprise me that this old man knew about it.

"ah yes, I was using ki while fighting just now" I easily admit to him since ki isn't really a secret like magic is.

"I just want to know who though you to use ki. Since it not like everyone could use in our group there only a few who can use myself."

"then! Why did you not use it when that guy just about to kill you just now." Since hean use ki he should at least be able to defend himself. But from the way it look earlier he seems really powerless.

"the enemy managed to poison me with one of their new invention that disrupt my flow of ki. Had you not interfered I would aleready be dead." A poison thatcan interrupt someone ki. Look really dangerous for someone who always rely on his ki.

'BAM' the sound of the door opened loudly can be heard.

"grandfather! Are you alright." From the enterance of the door I can see a woman entered. She has long black hair while wearing a garb of martial artist.

"kusunoki-sama" rentarou greet her.

"calm down, kusunoki. As you can see I am fine. It all thanks to this young man here." He reassured her while pointing at me.

She turned to me finally noticing me. she give me calculative look maybe trying to judge what kind of person I am. "thank you for rescuing my grandfather. You have my deepest gratitude" she said while bending down her body to me. "my name is Kasuga Kusonoki. May I have the name of my grandfather savior." Uwaa… this girl talk really formal, i'm not really good at this formal talk.

"eh… hello… my name is Hiraga Saito, nice to meet you. I will appreciate it if you drop the formal way of speaking. I'm not really used to it." I hope she agreed.

"pfft….." wait, did she just laugh at me. well it not my fault that I have trouble with this.

"hahahaha… what a funny man you are Hiraga-dono." She continued to laugh.

"that enough, kusonoki. While you may find the situation funny but you must realize that our guess here doesn't feel comfortable here." Genzo-san warn her with a commanding tone.

"yes, forgive me hiraga dono." she really respect her grandfather from the way she react.

Then a maid enter bringing a drink for all of us to drink. Kusonoki san had already take a seat righ across me. this guy really like to combined culture as we are currently sitting seiza style while being served a tea. It looks just like a tea ceremony.

While I sip the tea infront of me.

"so tell me saito-kun. Do you believe in magic."

"Pfftttttt…." I spit out the tea I just drink. Of all the thing he ask me.

"grandpa haven't you had enough of that story."

Hm? Story? What story? As if sensing my confusion rentarou who had been quiet till now decide to speak. "shacho-sama once participate in the world war before." This guy participate in war. I cant help but feel awe. I can understand how is it to fight in war. After all I already experience it. " it all began approximately 30 years ago. He say that during the war he and his comrade suddenly transport into another world." Another world! Wait! Don't tell me! "when he was there he saw many thing such as a dragon flying in the sky. He even say that he saw someone create fire out of nothing." He about to continued but interruptred by the old man.

"yes… I remember clearly to this day. A world different from our own with have two moon in the sky. Many magical creature there. And people doing imposible thing with just a wave of the wand. Me and my friend managed to see all of that while flying the zero fighter. But something happen when we neared the two moon who in lapse with each other. I return to our world while my friend lost forever. Trap in that world." He says with a sad face reminisce about his friend.

I remember that principal Osmond once said that there was two zero fighter came to that world. One disappeared return to earth while the other siesta grandfather stuck in halkeginia unable to return.

"sorry for my rambling. I know it hard to believe but it the truth." He tried to convince me but he didn't have to. Cause im already have my adventure on that world.

"no, I believe you." I said without event a hint of lie. He seems surprised but looks a little happy.

"but you know that impo-" before kusonoki can denied even more I stop her from talking by putting my hand in front. Looks like there no one who believe him. Well I cant blame them. without the knowledge of magic it pretty hard to believe. Even those who possess magic seems hard to believe me when I said I was from another world. I remember the first time I tell louise I was from different world she doesn't believe me.

"derf you had permission to speak." Everyone in the room look at me weirdly from their point of view it look like I was talking to myself.

"finally, I can talk again. You know it quiete a hassle trying to keep quiet all the time." They looks confused and alert at the new voice that appear.

"oi…. Over here. On the back of this guy" there look to my backside and was shocked to find a talking sword.

"w-what is this?" kusonoki and rentarou seems shock but the old man had an amused look on his face.

"you see" I bagan to talk. "I was also once been transferred there and this sword derflinger is the product of magic from that world." I decided to tell them about halkeginia. There waasnt a rule where I cannot tell people about another so I guess it okay.

"so you also from there.. did you return here the same way I am." Genzo asked me.

"no, I managed to returned here by the use of the spell called world gate. It is the spell that can be used to travel between world." I explain to him.

"by the way while you there do you happen to know what happened to my friend that unable to return."

"….."

My silence told him what happened to his friend. He seems to nod understanding.

"don't worry, he have a good life there. I'll even friend with her granddaughter siesta." I told him to make sure that he doesn't feel bad about it.

"I see. It good that he already have a families there. And her granddaughter siesta was it. I would love to see her. Wonder who cuter his granddaughter or mine." He said with a face that look like a burden had been lifted from his shoulder.

"grandpa" kusonoki shout at him. Maybe she embarrassed fromcompairing her to someone.

"well this is the good day. My savior turn out to be someone who also know about that world. Derf was it. I am curious how the sword seems be sentient. Lets talk all night." He said bringing in the maid telling her to prepare a feast tonight.

"shancho-sama, forgive me for doubting your stories before."

"me to granpa, I'm sorry that I don't believe your story."

Kusunoki and rentarou apologized to the old man. Look like they feel guilty for doubting his word. But the old man just shrug it of saying that he doesn't really bother by it.

After that we all gathered with a whole bunch of follower at some kind of dinner hall. After a few talk with the old man he decide that It was to late.

"kusonoki! Please show saito-kun here his room." With that she hold my hand and lead me to where my room will be.

When we arrived at the door to my room

"I don't know how should I repaid you from what you done. But thank you very much." She said bowing a little while thanking me.

"no… it okay… it only natural for me to help." I decide to being modest.

"no, it not just that. Grandfather hasn't have a smile like that for such a long time, but he smiled a lot when you here saito-kun" 'huh 'kun?' look like our relationship have improve since she decided to addressed me such. "his burden must already been lift when you told him his friend been living happily there. Your presence must make him happy. " hm he must be feeling happy meeting someone who share the same experience as him."…it also make me happy"

"hm! What!" I cant seem to hear what she say just now since she talk with a really soft voice that I cant make out what she say.

"n-n-nothing, nothing at all. Then! Good night saito-kun!" she left the place in a hurry. Hm? Is she blushing? Nah… must be my imagination.

With that I decide to enter the room and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Kusonoki P.O.V)<p>

Why am I running away. I can feel my face blushing that even steam came out from my ear. What is this feeling I can feel my heart beating faster when I though about him. I shake my head strongly trying to get rid of his image from my mind. I don't know why im acting like this at first when I saw him I wasn't acting this weird. But just now I can feel my heart skip a beat when he closing in to me.

"calm down! Kusonoki." I shouted at myself trying to calm down. As the head of kaasuga house I cant show my weakness. After calming down I try to think what happened. First I received a call saying my granpa was attacked. The they tell me he was safe. I hurriedly goes back home from school to check on him. Then he introduced me to him. I can feel my face redden a bit at the tough of him. Then we have a little talk. I pretty sure that I don't have this feeling back then. But granpa decide to bring up that story. At first I though he was just try not to hurt grandfather when he say he believe granpa. But the looks on his eye look really serius that I cant help attract to it. Wait a minute what am I saying I clear my though for a while. Then he told that he also come from that world and those talking sword is the prove. He act casually around granpa and I haven't seen granpa so happy like today. Hiragasaito. What kind of man are you?. Maybe I was just curious about him. "yep I was just curious. It not like I have a crush on him or anything." I nod to my selfmany time trying to convince myself.

"who have a crush on who" a voice came from my back

"kyaa…" I cant help but make that sound. When I turn around I noticed grandfather standing there.

"n-n-nothing at all" I tried to avoid the subject.

"well that saito-kun is a great guy. I wont mind if you decide to go for him. In fact I support you all the way." Granpa said that with a smile on his face.

"wha- me and saito-kun aren't like that. It not like I like him or anything." I stuttered a bit at my response.

"no one ever said about liking him. And looks like you even calling him saito-kun now." It looks like my granpa is in the mood of teasing. I wasn't even sure when I start calling him that. It just came out naturally.

"mo… granpa… youre mean.." he chuckled at that. While I continued to blush gratly.

"alright let stop for now. It late already. You can think about your saito-kun tomorrow. " he leave the place while continued laughing.

What with that. I was so tired right now so I decided to go to sleep.

That night, I don't know if someone decide to play a prank on me or something because saito appear in my dream that night. Sigh…

* * *

><p>The next morning. (Saito P.O.V)<p>

'chirpchirp'

"mn….."

I can feel the heat of the sun to my face… and the chirping of the sparrows seems to be a sign that I should wake up soon. But I sont feel like wake up right now so I continued to keep my eyed shut. I supposed everyone knows how to enjoy this peaceful feeling, right? Well, that should be the case.

It's soft

'….?'

Soft and squishy.

Huh? What's this feeling? Do I have something smooth in my futon? However right now I can't bring my self to open my eye and give up this wonderful feeling. Ahh how and loose.

"mn…"

-HOLD ON A MINUTE! I just heard a voice that doesn't belong to me. and that most likely isn't a guy voice.(speaking of which it would be really scary if it a guy voice)

I can feel something bad is about to happen if I open my eyes but for the sake of my manhood I open my eye and immediately flip the blanket off, and what appear in front of me is—

A woman. She has dirty golden-silver hair and her breast really big, but still cannot beat tiffa. She only wearing a pajama while previously hugging me like a pillow.

"…" I can only scream in this situation.

'BAM' the sound of door open forcefully.

"saito-kun… what happene-." The one who enter is kusunoki. She stop talking at mid sentence. And her eye look really scarry right now, while clenching her fist.

"mn….. last night feel so good." The woman in the bed talking while rubbing her eye trying to keep awake.

"l-l-l-last n-n-night." It look like kusunoki is shaking strongly right now. "whatthe hell do you do last night!" she yelled at me. why is im the one who getting yelled at. Shouldn't there be more pressing matter like who the hell is this woman.

"what is the ruckus here." Coming to my rescue non other than genzo-san.

"no it just when I woke up this morning she was in my futon." I try to explain what happen.

"I don't know you were the aggressive type saito-kun, kidnapping a young woman and then—"

"GRANPA."

"Haihai sorry I was just kidding.

It looks even the old man is trying to make me look bad but was stop by kusunoki though she still giving me that glare. Why is she mad about it.

"Good morning granpa, kusonoki." She called the old man gran-.

"WAIT! GRANPA!" I shout at this revelation.

"yes this is my oldest granddaughter, KasugaHinoki." He introduced her to me. I see she was kusunoki sister, no wonder she mad about it seing someone in bed with her little sister in her own house. Anyone would be mad.

"my name is Hiragasaito" I introduced myself to her. It only courtesy that when you know the name of the other person, you should let their know your name. wait this isn't the time for introduction. "why are you in my futon!" I decided to get straight to the point.

"haa… I don't really remember what happened last night. My memories a blur when I return, maybe something good happen." She said thing that could could cause misunderstanding while winking at me.

"SAITO!" uwa… kusunoki-san look really scary right now, she must feel angry seeing her sister with another man like that. I need to clear this misunderstanding fast before it got worse.

"wait! This isn't wahat it look li- whoaaaahhh….." me in current state of panic just make a simple mistake. When I tried to denied it my leg got caught in a blanket causing me to stumble to kusunoki and fall down.

(urgg…. What my head feel fuzzy.) maybe I just woke up from sleep.

Soft (hm?) another soft thing in the hold on my hand.

Wait! According to past accident this could be bad.

(please let it be some kind of marshmellow or something.) I pray with my whole heart that it wont be those that I touch in my hand.

Alas fate does not side with me as I heard the soft moan that come out from what lok like kusunoki voice. And when I turn my head to the voice, sure enough my hend currently in grip of her breast.

As if that was not enough. That guy rentarou had to chose to enter at his time.

"what happen! I hear a screa-" no word come out of his mouth and his eye look really scary. Like a predator fond his prey. He reach his han in his pocket and bring out something that look like a gun.

WAIT isn't that a gun.

'bang'

In reflex I managed to dodge the bullet.

"are you trying to kill me" I shout narrowly escaped my death.

"damn, I miss" look like he intended to. Than he eye narrow to where to hinoki who currently in my futon with half wearing pajama.

His eye look colder than before. I don't know it could get worse than before. He bring out a freaking bazooka from somewhere. Where he keep those?

Before he even get a chance from launching those missile at me genzo-san knock his head with a…..hammer. well if normal hammer I wont be surprised but that was freaking huge hammer as big as a person. Wonder if he still breathing.

"ughh…." Looks like he is.

He got back up after being hit by that…. Is he even human?

"calm down rentarou it just a minor accident." The old man tell him.

"yes… it was just an a-accident.." kusunoki reassured it though her face still red. "it not like I mind it." Hm? She seem to say something at the end of her sentence but It so slow that I cant even make out what she say. It must not really important if the other don't need to hear it.

"shancho! you should say something earlier. I almost kii the guy." Erntarou voice his concern to old man. It good that he dont get mad at me anymore. I don't want anyone want to kill me.

"mmmmm… I though it will be amusing to just watch and it sure is." Wha- is me almost diue is amusing. This old man have a terrible, no make that terrifying sense of humor.

X…..X

Time skip, dinner table (Still Saito P.O.V)

We currently at the dinner table, there only me, the old man. Kusunoki-san, her sisiter hinoki and the guy who nearly kill me rentarou. What kind of combine culture is this. We currently sit on dining table while the food is the type wher you need to use chopstick. Looks like this old man really obsessed with combining culture.

"so, why don't I see Hinoki-san yesterday?" I said trying to start up a topic for discussion.

"aneue doesn't leave here. She live oversea because of her jobs." Kusunoki answered my question.

"jobs?"

"yeah, im the type to get as many job as possible, there was one time I was a designer and I also been an actor once. There are also many thing but it will take at least two hours to list them all." Hinoki told me. Just how many job that she has that need two hors to list it all?

"oh, did you also succed this place." I asked but it looks like it was a bad question as a her smile fade.

"no, I just don't feel like it." She said it though she look like she feel guilty for something. By the way saito-san, how strong are you." I raised my eyebrow at this question. It looks like this also gain an attention of everyone here.

"hm… I want to know it to… after all I need to find out just how storong is my future son in-law is." What since when I become agreed to be his son in-law. Kusunoki face is very red. Maybe she feel embarrassed talking about marriage all of a sudden. While rentarou trying to prevent himself from choking himself to death while his face trying to analyzed how I am.

"hoh… it rare for grandpa to take a liking to another person. You must be really good." Hinoki said appraisingly. "maybe we could try to spar this afternoon." Before I even got a chance to retorded back.

"sound good , I like to see your experience in that world with my own eye." The old man interrupted me making me unable to say anything.

"that world? You mean the other world you always talking about." The old man nod. "heh, that interesting, so you like can use magic and everything?" she speak amazed by the revelation. She doesn't look surprised at all. I guess she the type who will believe any story she was told.

"no, only noble can use magic in that world, I don't really have capacities to use magic" I told her that.

"the way you say it almost look like that it was different kind of magic?" wha- just how sharp this girl is. I was shocked by hinoki guess about the other kind of magic.

"I mean just what I mean in those word" I tried to play it safe or else I end up revealing more. "so, about that spar you talking about, why don't we make it this afternoon." I tried desperately to change the topic. Fortunately she seems more eager on the spar. We finished eating and I take my leave trying to get some rest before afternoon.

* * *

><p>Afternoon (is still Saito P.O.V)<p>

We gathered in the dojo in the house. Honestly, this house big. It even got a dojo, swimming pool, snooker place, computer room, hot spring. What with that weird combination you say? That probably one of those combines culture.

The one gathered here is the one who know about the existence of other world, they don't know about this world magic. i decided to put derf down. I don't intend to use gandalfr power in friendly spar.

"so, who my opponent?" I ask them which would face me. hinoki look like he want to volunteer but the old man stop her.

"kusunoki will be the one to face you, I need to see the match between my daughter and his future husband."

"grandpa" kusunoki shouted at the old man probably embarrassed at being teased by her grandfather with how red her face right now. I mean anyone would be embarrassed if your other family saying something like that to a stranger you just met yesterday. But hinoki have a look of sad on her face. Maybe it family problem I don't shouldn't pry further.

"ok then, ill do my very best" as I said that kusunoki seems to got over her embarassement at being tease as we both step in the middle of the room. We both bow at each other to show our respect.

"ready….. begin" rentarou said as he is the one who become a reffree for our match.

As the sound of begin, kusunoki began charging at me at the speed that hard to keep for human eye, but fortunately since I already have much experience fighthing such opponent I managed to dodge her first strike with come as a punch from tha back. I back step a little to increase our distant. I used shundo immediately after I get a grasp of her position and reappear instantly at her side and go for a punch but she dodged it and managed to grapple my hand and throw me to the ground like a judo move. But I managed to avoid from falling on my bad with my feet touching the ground before I fall, I rolled out of the way and when I look up she already dissapeare from my sight.

'gah' ifeel an attack connect from behind and got blown away. Fortunately I managed to stood back up immediately. But it was for a while then I notice a blur on my left and the next thing I know I was ion the ground.

"match end, winner kusunoki." Rentarou announced.

"hahahaha I guess I wasn't good enough even with all of the training I done"

'clap clap clap clap' the sound of clapping can be heard

"great match, kusunoki, saito. Look like the kasuga style martial art is still inposible to beat in hand to hand combat. You liove to your name kusunoki." The old man praise kusunoki. So they style was hend to hand combat. No wonther it was hard to beat her. There no way I could beat someone who had been training from little while I only train on using this ki in 5 years.

"though I find it weird saito, your speed ismpressive, but it wasn't as impressive as when you save me yesterday." He probably wonedere about my decline in speed. I guess I should tell him.

"well you see… the truth is…" just when I was about to explain

"boom" the sound of explosion can be heard from outside.

"wha- what happened." Everyone in the room become alert at this.

"aniki, shanco-sama were under attack" one of the follower come in.

"calm down tell me what happened and have you evacuated the other staff." Rentarou trying to calm him down.

"yes, we already evacuated the staff, but a for the attacker…." He trailed of.

"what is it?"

"there only one attacker and….." before he even got to finish is sentence he was blown away by a ball of fire. Wait a ball fire!, don't tell me!

"hahahahahaha…. Here you are kasuga genzo. I have come to take your life." A man appear behind the smoke. He was told but not very tall. On his hand was a wand.

I knew it this guy is a mage. But what a mge doing here….. wait if I remember correctly, the mission detail say that rouge mage was spot near the youkai academy. It never say being in there. Since this place is close by he must be the one I was searching for.

"DIE" he wave the wand and launch a ball of fire at the old man.

"grandpa" both sister shouted while rentarou had been knocked out by a blast of fire that had been targeted at that follower.

I already dash at where derf is as soon my hand touch derf. The gandalfr rune on my hand star to shine brightly. I immediately use shundo appearing in front of old man and held derf infront. The fireball that had been launch just now disappeared being absorbed by derf.

"what" that guy look shocked at the failure of his attack "who are you?" he said that to me his eye narrow dangerously.

"so, you must be the one who escaped from mundus magicus." I decided to confirm first whether this is the guy I was after.

"heh… so you must be send here to catch me!" he said a matter factly after regaining his composer back.

"everyone! Please step back, I handle this guy" I told them since this is my job in the first place. I cant let anyone else become involve.

"but saito-kun" kusunoki look at me with a worry look on her face.

"don't worry! I definitely win!" I confidently told her with a smile face.

She nod and smile back at me. "beat him up." She told me while she go to where the other is not to far behind. But they should be safe.

"partner, I felt halkeginian magic, in this guy fireball." What then that mean!

"heh those talking sword know about halkeginia, so you must be from there as well. But from the looks of it youre not a noble. There no way a mere swordman can beat a mage." Look like it was true, this guy si a noble from halkeginia, he must come here through some mean. I intend to find out.

"be carefull, from the feeling I sense from his magic he probably a square class mage." Derf told me. look like I need to ba carefull. Cant have derf break a second time. The first when we fought thos square class mage assassin that had been sent after me. it took a while but we I manged to find a great blacksmith to make the sword as good as new. Derf say that he wasn't really to fon on live in another sword. Like my katana.

"ok, look like you posses the information I want so I wont hold back on you." I bring my hand to my pocket and bring out a card. It was my pactio with negi. The word written on the pactio card is caelum sentire. It means heaven feel.

"is that a pactio? Look like you might make a little challenge after all" he said with an arrogant smirk. This guy really confident with his abilities.

"your lucky, you're the first human I use this on. Normally I used it when I fought a demon." That right I haven't use it to fight another human probably because my opponent is not strong enough for me to use it. Alright time to use it. I brought the card to my forehead and shout.

"ADEAT"

* * *

><p>Hahaha… my first cliffhanger of the story…<p>

I first plan for saito to have adventure in youkai academy but this story look like it moving on his own plot thus I introduce the event. I don't really know how to write about yakuza or something like that so maybe I get a little fact wrong. next chapter we will see saito use his pactio for the first time. i'm not revealing it just yet. i will give a clue on the next chapter and so you can guess.

Kasuga genzo is my first oc since I don't know who I could use as his character. As for kusunoki and hinoki, they are cameo from the world god only knows. Oh and rentarou I use him base on futakoi alternative.

The truth is I finished this chapter before I even publish chaper 4 due to lack of internet on my part… I know this may sound cruel but I think I would like t rewrite chapter one or maybe chapter 2 the next time. I guess the reason this story didn't receive many review due to how chapter 1 driving people off from reading this. so i decide to wait release this until i finished rewrite chapter 1.

i'm still looking for a beta. please pm me if you're interested.

And if anybody try to said that saito to dense. i blame infinite stratos light novel for that. So see you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update. The original chapter for this is missing because my pen drive disappears without a trace. So i don't really feel motivated to write it again but thanks to those who are reviewing this story i feel motivate to write it again. It may not be as good as the original one. Just deal with it and get on with the story.

Disclaimer: i don't own any series that appear in this story. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

><p>"ADEAT"<p>

With this word that come out from my mouth. My body is engulfed by a bright light and then what appears in my hand is a wand that looks almost like the one Louise use. I also am wearing my chevalier clock right now. Other than that, nothing really changes about my appearance.

I stood facing him while raising derf in my hand. He also stood there facing me with a smirk on his face, must be feeling confident that I'll be easy.

He wave his wand 'EARTH-FIRE' something on my mind seems to be telling me that this was the type of element he combines. As a result a sword of fire appears in his hand. Unlike this world magic where you just need a correct chant to produce a magic. Halkeginia magic use a system to combine the element to produce magic for example hi just combined an earth and fire to produce a fire sword. The maximum number that can be combine is 4. People who can do this are called square class mage. Triangle class can do 3, line can do 2 and at the bottom is dot who can only use one.

"haaaarghhhh..." i charged at him with must vigor and our sword clash. I've been pushed back by his attack because of the heat radiating from his sword. I step back to maintain our distance.

"Derf, can you absorb his flame?"

"Sorry partner, but it regenerates faster than i can absorb it." Hm...This will make harder to attack him. Seeing how he managed to manipulate the flame like that his main element must be fire.

I reached out my hand to my cloak and imagine the weapon i need suddenly a bayonet appear in my hand. This bayonet is not a normal bayonet. It was one of the 8 lostweapons that i found during one of my adventure. I have the other 7 with me. 2 of it i give it to Negi since it was useless for me to keep it. This bayonet name is Silent Eden. I know that name from the information that gandalfr give me when i touched surprise me a when i learned that this weapon originated from different world, just like when i met **that guy** before. He also say that he was from different world. It proves to show that there are many different worlds out there aside from Halkeginia.

I fire the bayonet at that guy and streamof light coming out from the bayonet aiming at that guy. His reaction is good as i can see his dodge to the left while chanting something. A smoke camouflages him from my view but i already know his position. Yes my cloak had an ability to store any kind of weapon that i has. It functions as dimensional pocket for a weapon. It seems that it can hold an infinite amount of weapon. As long the thing can be called a weapon, i can store it in there. But it cannot store a living thing or something sentient just like Derf. i fire againa and again but the smoke cover him from my view so i store back the silent eden as i think close combat is better at this point.

I immediately use shundo to his location and swung derf when I catch glimpse of his figure in the smoke.

'BOOM'

Gargh... i was thrown back as the hit connect the figure explode with a burst of fire. What is this? 'FIRE-FIRE-WIND' something click on my mind. Is this somekind of clone spell like the one Wardes use? I remember the fight with Wardes where he make dozen of clones using wind magic. This one must be a variation from it. Look like this guy can use other element effectively as his main one.

I feel a present in my back and look like the real one appears on my back. He swung his sword to strike me down. "hmph.. To think that you fall for an easy trick" he said it to me while continued to swing his sword to strike me down. Everything that happen seems to be slowmotion. It's true that i never expected him to use those clone. It probably the combine spells of fire with a little add of wind to cause it to burst. Damn at this rate I'll die..! wait, there is only one way to get out of this situation. I grip the wand on my side and mutter the name of the spell that I need to use.

"Teleport" the next thing he know he sword only strike air as I was no longer there. I was several meter infront of him. I just use a magic Teleport. It was one of the void magic uses by Louise. It allowed the user to teleport as far as the eye can see. As long you can see it with your eye you can teleported to it.

"wha- how did you?" he looks surprised enough at the thing i just did just now.

"Surprise...You're not the only one who can do magic…" i taunt him a little to throw him off but it looks like it doesn't work as he completely regain his composure. This guy must be a pro to regain his composure like that.

"No matter... I'll know it when i beat you after this." As he said this he swung his sword causing a wave of fire coming through at me. It's time to make use of the skill **that guy** taught me. I wave my hand catching the fire causing it to engulf in flame then I held Derf with that hand channeling KI through it causing derf to also cover with fire.

"Devil Inferno" with that shouts I slam Derf to the ground causing a wave of fire moving on the ground at him. He held his sword in front blocking it. I immediately charged at him. When he noticed me getting near him he thrust his sword forward and then a blast of fire coming out from his sword making it way at me but i dodged it by jumping to the air. While in midair i make a spin and focus My KI on my leg and then dive down to the ground. It may look like a normal diving kick but upon nearing the ground. As if sensing the danger behind my attack he tried to step back. It was too late at this point as i called the name of the attack "burning Havoc" when my leg reaching the ground an eruption of flame erupt from the ground causing him to burn but it look like it was not really effective. I guess it because fire is his main element meaning that he's has a resistance to it. This attack can be used because of the heat of the surrounding is enough for my KI to manipulate it.

"what the-" he look shock at my display of skill. It must be because no one other than me and **that guy** can use this skill in this world. "krgh... i underestimate you..." look like he finally getting serious to fight me. This is bad, he will try to use stronger attack now to attack me. I may need to use a water attack in order to beat this guy seeing as how his element is fire. The problem is I don't know a good one. It may be a good choice to use the combined spell that a that I see wales and Henrietta use, but I the problem is a cant use it right now. It was a really strong spell seeing how it was a hexagonal class magic.

'EARTH-EARTH-FIRE' sure enough, suddenly seven golem appear at his side. It was a little bigger than Guiche golem but this golem is covered by a flame on his whole body. If this was a RPG this golem name must be fire golem. "Attack" at that command the golem rush at me. I tried to swung Derf but it prove futile as it was too hot to even get near it. I managed to dodge all of the attack for now. Look like i need to cool them down a little.

I raised my wand and called out "Windy Icicles" many arrow of ice appear at my side launching at the golem taking out three of them while the ice continued to melt because of the heat and making a flood of water at the center of the four golem.

I immediately use shundo and reappeared at the flood of water while making a spin with the edge of my sword at the ground. I channeled KI to the tip of my sword tinkering with the water I just make while making a complete circle and then I trust Derf before me on the ground "Guardian Frost" after that said an icicles sprouted out from the ground attacking all of the golem making them all disappear.

One may wonder why I need to called out my attack before performing it. The reason is because it helps me to concentrate on the type of attack I use. If one has too many attacks and does not even name it. They will be confused at what type of attack that they should use. Confused in battle is never good. A mistake can prove to be fatal. As I finished all of the golem I take a look at the guy.

'FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-WIND' looks like he doesn't just stand and watch when he sent those golem after me. After he finished chanting, spirals of fire appear at his wand and continued to move at me at the speed that was impossible to dodge. The only thing i can do is held Derf in front for me to absorb it.

"Derf, can you handle this?" i asked him first afraid that he will break for a second time. It was by pure luck that we managed to find a sword smith that can repair his Derf former form to something as good as new.

"Yeah, but it will leave us vulnerable for a while." After he said that the spiral of fire make a contact with Derf as it continued to be absorbed. I held my ground while Derf continued absorbing the attack.

After the finished absorb is stood to the ground as trying to stabilize myself. Although the attack was absorb by Derf, the force behind it is still there as I was being push back by the attack.

"hahahahaha... you managed to last this long i impress, from my observation it seems that your pactio is the reason that you can use magic. And those flashy attacks that you use, it was different from magic so i think you somehow manipulated nature with your kI..." damn, this guy really is a professional. He managed to deduce my attack just by observing it in the middle of battle.

Then something hit me. No wonder it feels so hot. When i take a look at my surrounding, there is a wall of fire surrounding me except from the line that connects me and him. "wha-" the only thing that i could mutter as i realized that the spiral of fire is use to created this wall of fire. He must use the fragment from the fire as a catalyst to create this wall. I realized that by doing this it limited my movement to dodge his attack. And Derf can't handle anymore of magic.

"So, you finally noticed, I can't let you dodge the next attack as it will use all of my will power to use it, you'll be the first to witness it. The combine magic of Halkeginia and this world magic."

'FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-FIRE-**DARK**' what, suddenly a blob of black flame appear above him, it continued getting bigger as time passed. What is this, it feels hot, hot enough that I can't even feel the heat from my surrounding other than the one this thing emitted. He doing a spell that supposed to be impossible unless for a void magic user. He using a pentagon spell but this time with the added of another element beside the basic four. This must be what he mean when he said the combined magic of two world.

"partner, this thing dangerous, i don't think I'll be able to absorb it even I am empty right now." There was no need for derf to warn me as I can feel just how dangerous this attack is. It wouldn't be exaggerated if he claim that this was the strongest fire spell in the world. The black flame continued to gather at the blob making it even bigger. How come this guy doesn't get effected by the flame heat. No matter how resistance he is to fire there no way that he doesn't feel anything,

"it look like you're wondering how I was fine, let me tell you about how great this spell is. I create this spell by combining fire element with an dark element from this world. Surely you don't think that I just survive in this world by using that world magic." it true that magic in halkeginia is weaker than magic in this world. A line mage couldn't even last long if they fought this world mage. But a triangle or square may be able to hold their ground.

Something had been on my mind ever since I seen this spell. "is it just me but this spell look familiar somehow."

"oh… so you noticed, let just say I rip it off from somewhere. Enough talk, time to finish this job. Consider yourself lucky. I was planning to use this spell at that thousand master guy, but he dissapear without a trace." Huh… Negi dad really famous seeing that even this guy respect him enough to use this at him. "let me tell you this, this spell is sentient, even you somehow managed to move out of the way it will follow you until you burn" what- I was just considering to use world door to get out of here but since this spell follow me maybe I can lure it- "forget the idea trying to lure it at me, this spell is created by me so it wont harm it user." That explain how he seems to be fine even at the close proximity with the spell.

"EAT THIS" at that shouted he pointed his sword at me and then a massive blob of black fire moving at me with much speed.

Crap! What to do… there no way I could use teleported right now since I cant even see anything but this flame.

"partner, use that spell. 5 minute has passed, if not enough, you can use the magic I absorb for that spell."

Hm?That spell? Of course how could I forgot about it. There are two spell I could use to get out of this situation one is counter. This spell will bounce back any attack physical or magical back at the user. i decide to not use this spell. Even though it will reflect the attack I doubt I survive from the heat radiating from it. Also because I don't planning to kill the guy. That left me with the second choice. This 0.6 second of though is over. I pointed my wand at the attack.

"DISPEL" suddenly a place where there is a black fire before is empty as if nothing was even there if not for the trail of fire left by it. It sure is handy having this spell. It can negated any kind of magic no matter how strong it is but it can negated the completion of the magic like a petrification that had been completed. It will need a strong healing spell to cure it.

"wha-" his open his mouth wide, to shocked at seeing the failure of his strongest spell. I use this chance as I charged at him and bring out my hand and grip his clothes, I channeled ki to my grib and a localized red glow appeared on my grib

"Raging blast" the localized red glow burst out sending him flying and knocked him out.

"phew…" after the battle over I feel a relief sensation wash over me as I feel my leg start to wobble from fatigued but before I got a chance to fall to the ground someone grab my hand and put it at his/her shoulder. When I take a look I can see Kusunoki currently supporting me to make sure that I don't fall.

"are you okay?" she look really worried at my condition.

I just smile and said "I've been worse" she look like she wasn't really happy at my question but at that time the old man appear with Hinoki in tow and Rentarou who had just woke up from the blast.

"I guess you have a few thing to explain" he said it with a stern voice, very different from the gentle old man from before. He's not the head of the clan for nothing I guess. "you can explain latter, we need to ascertain the damage that we receive first." I guess this guy should know about the magic from this world seeing how involved they become but I need to talk to master first reporting in what happened and ask him to send someone to pick the guy off. What was his name again, come to think of it I never even know the name of the guy I was fighting just now, I guess it can wait after this.

XXXXX

(Kusunoki P.O.V)

I was currently in the place where we gather all the injured people. It good that there was no casualty upon the attack. There was only a few minor injuries. The guy who attacks this place seems to be after grandpa life seeing he only knocked out the other. He was currently being tied up and Saito already place some kind of seal on the guy. He said that it will prevent him from using magic.

All we told the other is that the guy who attacked using some kind of flamethrower to cause the fire. It because Saito said that we shouldn't told the other about magic. It should be kept secret.

With nothing else to do I guess I should go to the discussion room as there was the place that we'll met later. On the way I find Saito, just when I was about to called him i noticed that he currently with aneue. They look really happy talking to each other; I immediately hide out from their line of sight. Why am I hiding? I question myself but when I'm seeing them chatting happily like this I feel like my heart aching. And then I immediately forgot how I was feeling before as I heard Saito word. I feel like my face heat up and smoke come out from the heat.

XXXXX

(Saito P.O.V)

A few minute before.

I finished talking with master. He said that he will send someone to take the guy. He gives me permission to tell them about magic but only to people that I trust. He also said that I take full responsibilities at what happen meanings I'll be turned to an ermine if something bad happen. i trust this guy enough not to let it out so it okay I guess.

On the way to the meeting place, I met Hinoki sitting at the hallway. "hey, What are you doing sitting here" I greet her with the question. Upon seeing her face I swear that I see a tear on her face for a while there before it change to a smiling face.

"Hey, Saito-kun is it the time already" she asked me with a smile on her face.

"Did you just cry just now?" was the thing that came out from my mouth. I seems to developed a soft spot at for the crying girl seeing sometime I comfort Nekane when she felt the need to cry.

"It nothing" she shake her head trying to denied it.

I take a seat beside her. "You know, sometime it never a good thing to keep the problem bottle in your heart. It always good to share it with someone else." She looks at me oddly.

"The way you speak, I take it you experience it before." She really is sharp managed to guess it from just the way I speak.

"Let me tell you this, I haven't met any of my family ever since I come back to this world." She was shocked at my proclamation.

"Why?"

"I don't want them to get drag with the world I'm currently in. there only normal people. It also maybe I was scared, scared that they don't even remember me anymore. Maybe in the future when I have the courage, I'll go and met them, but for now I still have something I have to do." I tell her about this. It was the second time I tell other people about this the first was a year ago when I told Nekane about my origin. She was mad at first but she said that she mad at herself for keeping me from my family. I told her that it was not her fault; it was my choice to stay here. After a while she finally accepted what happened and she told me to decide whether to tell Negi or not.

"heh… look like you have it rough also, mine was completely different from your." She said it with a face that seem to remember something

"How's that?"

"I was running away from my responsibilities. You know, the eldest are the one who supposed to succeed the clan, but I don't like it so I ran away from home once. Grandpa really mad at my decision and so I decide to go out of country. I tried many thing there from fashion to modeling to acting and many more. It feels I was really free without being bound by something." She said it with a genuine smile on her face. She doesn't look like she was regretting her decision so why was she crying? I return home after that. Grandpa doesn't mad at me anymore though he might resent me a bit but it was okay right now since my sister will succeed what I left of."

"Did you feel guilty?" she look at me wide eyed. "I mean, did you feel guilty that you're the reason that Kusunoki-san have no choice but to succeed the clan" this was something on my mind from the way that she look at Kusunoki before, this must be the reason for it.

"fufufu…. Saito-kun, how very perceptive of you… I guess you could say that. Even our youngest sister doesn't stay here anymore, but seeing that she was the youngest grandpa doesn't care to much."

"I see… wait! Youngest?" did she just said that there was another person in the family.

"Oh! You don't know?, her name is Misora, Kasuga misora. She currently attending a boarding school somewhere. Though I heard she became a nun, it still hard to believe that she became a nun with her king of personality." She laugh at this. Hmm… this family has a lot of circumstance.

"Is there any of your sibling that I don't know about" upon seeing her shake her head that mean that they are three sibling Kusunoki is the second. What am I getting worked up about it… it not really my place to know.

"You should tell this to Kusunoki, I'm sure that she doesn't blame you for it." She just look at me weirdly.

"You know, Saito-kun, if not for Kusunoki I might go after you." Eh! Did I really heard that just now. Nah must be my imagination. If it true than Kusunoki must really hate me that she doesn't want me to get close to her sister. Yep, I must mishear just now, seeing that Kusunoki doesn't hate me. at least I hop she wasn't.

"Let go, it about time for the meeting." As I said this we both stand up and start moving to where the discussion room is.

"Ne… Saito-kun what do you think of Kusunoki." On the way Hinoki strike up conservation with me.

"What I think about her? well I guess she a really girl with a high spirit." Did I just see her face faulted at my answered?

"Then, how about her look." She asked me another question. Why did she continue to ask about her sister? Ah… she wants to know how I think of her sister. She must be really a protective of her sister seeing that she doesn't want me to think badly of her sister.

"Well, Kusunoki is cute" I answered the question honestly. Kusunoki really on the category of the cute girl. Although she emitted a cool girl aura but when she blushing she looks really cute.

She just smiles at my answered. She must be happy seeing someone just praise her sister.

'taptaptaptap' hm? Did I just heard someone running just now.

When we arrive at the room, we enterit and there was Genzo-san sitting there while having a chat with derf, rentarou also there just sitting without doing nothing. I noticed Kusunoki there but upon making eye contact she look away hastily, I though I saw her face was really red right now. Did she have a fever?

"…." She continued to mumble something that I can make out what it mean.

"kusunoki-san, are you okay" I asked her out of concern

"kyaaah…" she back away a little, surprise by my sudden appearance. "S-s-s-sa-saito- kun, nothing wrong, I'm okay." Though she said that, her face seems to be getting redder. I decide not to push my luck and let her be for now

I decided to take a seat and wait while everyone attention is at me. Kusunoki seems to be slightly okay as she looks calm right now. Though she still can't look at my face. Is there something on my face?

"Okay, before I begin explaining please don't interrupt me while I talk." They all nod at this, good. I don't really good atexplaining thing, I'll mostly leave the explaining to derf. But this time I guess I should be the one who told them.

"We should start with a question before we begin." I told the other occupant in the room.

"I have a question." The one who said it is the old man. "During our talk this afternoon you said that you can't use magic. But from your fight just now it definitely magic you use. Mind explaining about it."

I kinda expected this question so I already prepared what to say. "it true that that I can't use magic. What you see just now id a result of my Pactio."

"pactio?"

"yes, to begin with, Pactio is somekind of contract we can do with a mage. Think of it as a mage partner. Those who make a pactio will receive an artifact. Each artifact differ for each person." I then continued explaining about pactio from what I knew about it.

"So, your pactio allowed you to use magic." He try to deduce my pactio ability.

"Sorry, although I could do magic, my pacti odont make me capable of using magic. Why don't we change the topic, I don't really comfortable talking about my pactio ability to other." The other relent at my request. The less know about my Pactio the better. It not like it dangerous or something, though it still strong but it has to many weakness t

"the guy just talk about some kind of magic in this world, what does that mean?" This time rentarou was the one who throw in the question.

"Is at it look, Magic doesn't exist in Halkeginia only."

The other give a confused look, so I decided to continued. I told them about how magic also exist in this world. Some of them are shocked while Hinoki expression doesn't seem to change at all. Either she just believes what I'm saying or she just good at concealing her emotion. I think it the latter as she can change from a sad face to a happy one in less than a second.

A few minute later.

I told them what I know about magic and also remind them that they should not tell other people about it. The old man just nod. I guess he understand why the need of secrecy. While the other just agree with me.

"How about that feat you do with your sword." Hm? He must be talking about how those flashy attack I used.

"Oh, that was purely a manipulation of KI. No magic involved." Before he said that it was impossible I interrupt him. "let just say that right now, only two people in this world that can use those skill. One of those is me and the other is the one who taught me those move. His name is Luke and let's leave it at that. He doesn't really want me to go and tell people about him." It true that he doesn't really trust other people. The reason he trusts me maybe because we are the same. Strand to the other world. It been 2 year since then and I still doesn't fully master the entire move he taught me. I think it called albert style or something. The reason I manage to execute it flawlessly because gandalfr allowed it.

"by the way Saito-kun." The old man talks to me. "you said that your Gandalfr ability allow you to use any kind of weapon right?" I nod to confirmed his statement. And your cloak allowed you to store any kind of weapon." I nod again. "tell me what is a definition for weapon that your abilities worlk for."

What with this question. But since he decide to ask I answered him." Anything that can be considered a weapon, even a car that can be use as an attack is considered a weapon. In other word anything that can be use to attack, defend or moving can work withy my abilities." I told him this.

"Shacho-sama you cant mean-"

"grandpa, does that mean that you-" Rentarou and Kusunoki doesn't finish their sentence. Wonder what the old man wants.

"it okay, it not like anyone else could use them, this guy is a perfect choice."

"I don't mind, if it him he should be able to make full use of it" Hinoki seems to be agree with the old man

"ano… what are you talking about." I decide to chime in curious at what they mean.

"We'll talk about it later, Rentarou prepared a transport." My question is unanswered. And where the heck are we going as I see him indicate me to follow him.

XXXXX

10 minute latter.

All of us right now are in the another place. After the old man told me to follow him I never expect it mean that we would leave the residence entirely. This guy just got attacked just now and he doesn't even bring anyone to guard him beside Rentarou-san.

We enter through a forest and what shocked me is when I find a facility deep in the forest. "What is this place?" I try to asked, I mean why is there a facility deep in the forest.

"This is the research department for Kasuga family." Ksunoki told me while we all enter the place.

Research department? Upon entering it was enough to answered my question. There seem to be many machine in here and a people working on it. Is this some kind of lab or something? "Derf what do you think." I asked Derf about it.

"I don't really understand much about this world science as you called it, so I don't have good insight about it." I almost forgot that Derf come from the world where magic is much more importance than science. We been together so many time that somehow I feel like he know everything.

"were here" Rentarou spoke as he open the door that lead us to a room.

At the inside of the room there was many kind of weapon there, ranging from a sword to a gun. At the centre of there is a person there. From the figure it was a girl. She has a brown hair with a ponytail.

"ahem" the old man cough trying to get her attention.

She spun around at the sound of the voice. "ah, Genzo-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I brought someone that could use the weapon your created" he pointed his hand at me.

I don't really know what to say so I said the normal thing people said when meeting someone new. "hello, my name Hiraga Saito."

"ah! Hi, I'm cyntia." She look completely flabbergast right now maybe not use to other people. "hmmmmm….." she eye me critically. "are you sure that he'll be able to use it Genzo-sama." I still don't know what happened so I decide to let the conservation flow.

"yes, give him any type of weapon and he'll be able to use eat to the point of mastery." Genzo said to her. wait does that mean that he want me to test a weapon for him.

"here hold this." She give me something. What is this… it have an appearance of sword but it hilt look something like a gun handle. Upon touching it I gain all knowledge on how to use it.

"I want you to use that as your target." She pointed me the wall that looks like something that was use for testing the weapon. "if you're as good as Genzo-sama said then you should know how to use it."

The other people seem to be moving away from me as I gaze at the wall that will be my target for this weapon. the normal looking wall suddenly breakout to a smaller piece and floating around. So all I need is to hit it.

"Let's go"

XXXXX

A minute latter.

"wha-" Cyntia look at me with her eye wide opened and gaping from what she just see. "That was great I never though you'll be able to use it so skillfully." She looks at me astonished at my capabilities of using. It not really me, it possible because of gandalfr, but I decide to keep quiet about it for now. "here try this next, she gave me another weapon this time it look like a lance but it have some kind of booster on the back.

As usual I managed to use the weapon masterfully.

Cyntia look really happy right now at seeing someone use can use the weapon she created. I cant blame her, this weapon is so hard to use and if not for gandalfr power, I doubt I can use it.

And so the whole routine continued for a while.

"next."

…..

"next"

…..

"next"

…

XXXXXX

1 hour later.

"I give up" I collapse on the ground as I said this. Even with a boost from gandalfr it was still tiring to have to test the weapon for each weapon for an hour.

"then, how about thi-"

"wait! that enough! I'm pretty sure I can use it so just let me take a break" I feel really tired right now. Even the battle this afternoon doesn't get me tired this much. When I take a look atg everyone else, there seem to realax while having a drink.

"ok, that enough cyntia." The old man noticed that I was on the verge of collapsing. It good that he still have a little common sense. He must find it humorous seeing me like this seeing how his sense of humor is.

"but…" she seem to pout at this but doesn't decide to go for it anymore, she must hold a lot of respect for the old man.

"so, what do you say, Saito-kun. You can have all of these weapon"

"what? are you serious?" I ask him again to confirm his statement. It will be great if I have all of the weapon here. All of the weapon here is really unique that you cant find it anywhere else. If I have this, it could boost my abilities in battle to make it easier. He just nod at my question. "hmm… but what about her" I pointed at cyntia. "can I really have all of this"

"yep, it not like anyone else can use it other than you. So it will be great if you could use it. Oh I wish i'll be able to see you use it but alas I have a work here. So feel free to come again here." She just told me that.

XXXXX

Time passed.

We leave the researched department of Kasuga and arrive at the Kasuga house. On the way I ask kusunoki why they have a something like that. She told me that her grandfather always want to return to that world again. So they have a create a research department in order to search for a way. But it look like at midway It expand and become what it look like today. Many other influence people want to get a hold of Kasuga technology so it put her grandfather life at risk sometime. They even try to bribe cytia but it doesn't work as she was loyal to her grandfather.

Upon reaching the household.

"Saito-kun, kusunoki san called me. "here, take this." She give me a piece of paper. After that she ran inside the house. Her face look really red right now. Wonder if it because of her fever.

I fold the paper to see what in it.

'called me if you need anything' was the thing that write there including the phone number. Must be her. she can just tell me what her phone number is. I wonder why she ran away like that. Oh, well. Better rest up. All I need to do now is to get the thing that master told me to the principal of Youkai gakuen and the job finished. It just delivering something., what could be worse.

XXXXX

(third person P.O.V)

Mahora Academy

"so, are you really sure that he's here"

"yep, he will be here soon, just wait for a while Suzuka"

"I know Chao, it just that, I haven't seen his picture since I was a kid, so I'm a little anxious at meeting him."

"don't worry as long negi-bozu here he will definitely come"

Right now we can see two people conserving with each other. They are both from class 2-A that will soon become 3-A.

It was a Hiraga Suzuka student seat number 5 and the other one is Chao Rin Shen student seat number 20.

It wonders what this two is planning but alas the wheel of fate has begun moving.

XXXXX

Not to far away from there a portal appear from out of nowhre. From it came out three figure.

"oh…. I impressed. This is really a wonder of technology. Look like Saito world is really amazing." Said the man in mid thirties with a bald head.

"what, are you doing Colbert sensei chattering there, let get going already." Another person talking but this one is a girl with a long pink hair.

"but miss Valliere, we need to wait untill your willpower return first before doing anything." Another girl spoke but this one dressing as a maid with a mid-length black hair.

"gugh… I guess youre right, sorry Siesta, let find a place to stay first and decide what to do next." The one identified as missvalliere spoke to the group.

"I guess we should, it would be great if we met saito here." Colbert mutter the last part a little slower but it still heard by miss valliere.

"for the last time, just who is this saito person, everyone seem to be saying her name?" she mutter that part irritate and slowly so the other don't hear it. Although she felt some kind of longing at the name but she can't remember anything about the name.

After that the group walk away looking for a place to stay.

* * *

><p>Okay, finished chapter 6 again. This chapter is completely different from the original. I'm not sure about the fight saito had because I don't want to reveal to much about his pactio, it make it a little harder to write it.<p>

If anyone doesn't know about the skill saito used. It was picked from Luke Fonfabre from tales of the abyss. And yes luke is in this universe right now. He come to negima world after his body disappear at the final fight. And as for the Bayonet. It was the lost weapon Kuhn use in .hack g.u and I'm sure you guys already know the other 7 is. If not. Just wait for them to make an appearance. I will make Saito use many kind of weapon because of the vote in my profile. So if you have any idea for a weapon that saito could use please tell me. I tried to integrated it into the story if possible.

For anyone don't know who Cyntia is she a cameo from ar-tonelicco 2.

I just have one question to the reader, should I include a mecha in this story. If yes I probably pick something from code geass universe seeing I was most familiar with the mecha in that story.

You people must have known who are those people that came out from the portal, I even mention their name.

This is unbeta version so please wait for a while before my beta reader finish beta it.

Anyway I again apologized for the late update. And I hope you read and review this story. Review give me motivated enough to write the next chapter. And also I hate to said this. I probably wont have the time to write the story as exam is near. But that doesn't mean I wont realease a new chapter. It just mean I release it a little slower. Bye and see you all next time.


	7. Chapter 7

This is not the same as the original chapter. When I receive a review that said that I should focus on negi also I decide to make this new chapter, so R+V will be introduce next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story beside this Idea.

* * *

><p>(Negi P.O.V)<p>

It's been two days since nii-san leave to do whatever it is his errand are. Can he at least wait a little bit for me to introduce him to my student. I bet that he must have been suck to a new problem knowimg how his luck is.

Sigh… what should I do today, tomorrow is the start of the new term and also the day that I'll be teaching as an official teacher of Mahora academy. I feel proud that my student managed to achieve first place in the exam. It proves that if you study hard you can do it.

Wonder what to do today, maybe I can practice those artifact that Nii-san gave me.

I decide to go out today to try the thing but…

"hey Negi where are you going today?" come the voice of Asuna as she asking me where I'm going. Since this girl know about magic it wouldn't hurt telling her I think.

"I want to practice some magic of mine." I told her that.

"oh really, maybe I should tag along. I need to make sure that you don't cause trouble for anyone. Your magic has been nothing but trouble this day." Guh… I can't refute that, I know that most of the time when I use magic everything gone wrong like the love potion incident, but I'll prove to her someday that I'll be the greatest mage just like my… like my father. Gah…. Stop thinking about this, I still don't have a clue about his whereabouts bur I'm certain that he's still alive somewhere.

"okay then, do you know a place where I can train without being seen?" I ask her this, after all I can't let normal people know about magic or else I'll be turned to an ermine. Speaking of ermine I wonder what Chamo doing right now, when I said that I'll be teaching at all girl school he insist on coming but was stop by Nii-san saying that he only caused trouble for me. I wonder what nii-san mean by trouble surely it can't be anything bad.

"there one near the world tree, I'll led you there?" Asuna said as she led me there.

XXXXX

We arrive at the approximation place and sure enough there was a clearing field that large enough for me to use spell without anyone notice.

"so what is it that you want to practicehere." She asked me.

"oh! It the artifact that Nii-san gave me." I told her.

"your Nii-san is that guy with your sister right, is she really your brother, if you ask me he look more like a Japanese rather than english to me." It true what she said, even his name is japannese but this was other world we talking about so there is a possibilities that it the sama as japan in this world.

"I guess I didn't tell you but we aren't related by blood."

"…?"

" lets talk about this another time, you know when you met him." I don't really know what to tell. Nii-san doesn't tell me about his past to much all he told me about how he his adventure on the other world, where he fought a golem so big, where he fought the thousand of army all by himself. It seem that the other world is not really peaceful as here is. I feel like to go there sometime. Maybe there have a dinosaur there that doesn't extinct yet.

She seem to understand that I don't want to talk about this further. "then what is this artifact you're talking about."

"oh that." I bring out a card from my pocket. It look almost the same as pactio card but this card function as dimension pocket. It can store one item in it to make it easier to carry. Although it can only store one item unlike Nii-san cloak who can store an infinite amount of weapon. Furthermore this doesn't require an incantation to summon it as I just need to channel a bit amount of magic to bring the Item out. I focused my magic to the card to bring it out.

Suddenly a something that look like a book connected to staff materialized in my hand.

"wha- what is this?" Asuna seem to be curious about the weapon.

"I don't really know much about it, Nii-san said that he found it somewhere." This weapon is still completely mysterious. Even the principal of wales doesn't know anything about it. But Nii-san said that the weapon came from a different dimension, different from the one he came. It prove that there are still many world out there that we don't know about. "I think it called Infinite Spiral."

"what did it do, did it increase your mana or magic attack or something."

"eh, nonono… it doesn't increase my magic power or mana, but it allowed me to use a different kind of magic."

" Eh… different kind, magic is just magic isn't, why are there different." maybe I should start a lecture about magic to asuna-san today.

"Asuna-san, there are many kind of magic in the world, for me I use a western magic, there are also those who use eastern magic, demonic magic and many more kind of it. Though there use the same basis they procedure is completely different." I heard there are a completely different type of magic that most of us use, I think they are called magecraft or something, there not much information about those so I didn't tell Asuna-san this. Just when I was about to continued more.

"haihai, that enough. I don't need to hear your lecture about magic; I've got enough trouble with the study already." She stops me from continuing. I feel a bit sad at being stop like that. My pride as the teacher has been hurt, why can she listen when I talking. Maybe I'll give her another special class later.

Though when I said different kind of magic, this magic is completely different as this will convert my mana to a spell that impossible to use without this thing, even someone like me had a hard time to understand this thing.

"asuna-san step back a little." She complied as she move further away. I focused my mana for the spell and then shout "VAK DON" a meteor appear out of nowhere and crash to where I designate it. 'BOOM' the sound after the impact can be heard, I just hope it doesn't attract anyone else here. Asuna mouth had been hanging open upon seeing it.

"wha- you never told you have this kind of magic before." She must be shocked at first time seeimg attack magic. I haven't use any offensive magic in front of her before so it normal for her to be shocked.

"there was no need to, beside my magic was sealed during library island accident, I haven't got a chance to use any offensive magic before." I told her. I may be able to gloat a little.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINKING." Eh why is she mad? "WHY IS THE KID LIKE YOU LEARNING SOMETHING DANGEROUS LIKE THIS," oh… so that how it is, she just like nee-san when I start learning about offensive spell, Nee-san really against me learning about it, but I still learn it, I have to in order not to let tragedy like that happen, and I will find the one responsible for it and…. I shake my head at the though, look like I can't still control my emotion. But I can't help but feel angry for what happened to the village, to grandpa. I shouldn't though much about it right now. Nii-san said that there still a way to save the people that had been petrified, if only we can find someone good enough at healing he said that he'll be able to help with the use of lifdrasil, he said that lifdrasil is a form of abilities he have. It can transfer a mana to another person but not just that, it can also use to power up a spell though I have a bad feeling like something bad will happen if he continued using it. "HEY NEGI, SAY SOMETHING."

"uh… Asuna-san,"

"WHAT" ah… I whimper at her attitude, why is this girl able to scare me easily. "Sorry…" was the thing I could mutter.

"what are you sorry for, I'm not mad at you or anything, sigh… whd do I even bother, didn't they know that not to let children play with fire. What are you even going to do with a spell like that anyway" When she said spell like that I forgot to mention that I could only use something like that if use this artifact the only magic I'm good at is Sagitta magica and I haven't fully master it yet. but I guess I better shut up or she'll take this thing from me. Knowing her she'll do just that. "eh Negi. Your hand," she pointed at my hand and when I look at it there is a burnt mark there probably from the spell just now, even at that distant it still effect me that prove how strong the spell is, though from what I learn about this artifact there seem to be stronger spell than that, wonder if I ever be able to learn it.

"ah… I didn't notice."

"sigh… you need to take better care of yourself, you still just a kid you know. Let go trat the wound." She gesture me to follow her.

"ah… no that okay, I have something that could help." As I said this I brought out another card while materialized Infinite spiral back to a card.

"what is this, another one of your artifact?" she ask me.

"hai" I answer her as I materialized the artifact in there. It look like a staf but instead made of wood, it made of material that I cant recognize, according to nii-san it name is Dancing Haze.

I focused energy to the weapon while thinking of the spell "REPTH" with the shout a green light cover the wound as it slowly healing.

"wah… it healing really fast, hmm this spell Is okay for the kid like you." I ignore her rant for now. She still doesn't know that I need to become strong if I ever want to find my father.

This lost weapon is different from before as this is more focused on healing. I feel my hope rise a bit when I heard that they is a spell that can be use from this that can help heal the villager though many healing mage had tried before but they haven't succed to unlock the spell in it. We need someone who are especially gift with a healing spell in order for them to unlock it.

'Pant' 'pant' I feel dizzy and a bit headhache as I almost fell to ground but i managed to stay on my toes.

"hey Negi, are you all right." Asuna seem to be worried about me.

"I'm okay, it just I use too much mana just now, we should stop it for today." To think that I use most of my mana with just that two spell. it prove that I still weak, I need to get stronger. I put back the dancing haze. And just when we about to leave.

"oya… Negi sensei and Asuna, what are you two doung here/" a voice can be heard. When we turn around I found a student there, I think she in my class.

"Ah… Hiraga-san, what aer you doing here." Yes the person there is Hiraga Suzuka student seat no.5

"Oh.. I'm glad you remember me sensei, I though you hadn't notice me at all." Hahaha… I guess we haven't had a conversation before.

"Sorry about that, I still getting use to this place." That was true but it was hard for me to forget this person name, her surname is the same as Nii-san it make me unable to forget it.

"by the way Suzuka, what are you doing here?" asuna ask her, from how Asuna call her, they seem pretty close.

"I'm practicing my sword technique when I heard a loud noise, what happened here?" sword technique does that mean she using a sword, is illegal in Japan? Eh but she said, I start to feel panic, what id=f she found out. What should I do…

"ahahahahaha… it probably just you imagination, I'm just here to show negi around." She seem to believe what Asuna told her. As she nod.

"If your showimg sensei around why not stop at my place." Hiraga-san talk. Hmm… now that she talk.

"Where do you live Hiraga-san? I,ne never seen you before at the dorm." It true that I haven't even see her at the girl dorm.

"Ah… I guess you didn't know, I live somewhere else."

"You live somewhere else? Alone?" why did she need to live somewhere else, is there not enough room there. Come to think of it, I'm also living on someone else room, maybe this school lack the room for student, but that cant be right, this place is huge surely there someplace for student to live.

"No. there someone else with me, a friend of mine there, maybe it'll be better for you to see it with your own eye." Hmm… I guess it better if I see it with my own eye. I need to be close with my student in order to gain their trust to me as a teacher.

"Ok then," I agree.

"woi negi, didn't you almost faint just now. Don't you think you need to rest." Asuna whisper at me.

"It okay, as long I don't use any magic I should be fine." I told her.

"Suit yourself." She whispers back. "Ah Suzuka, sorry I have something else I need to do today so it will be just negi here." She said that to us. I was hoping she come along but it look like she has something to do.

"Don't tell me it those work again, you should take a break once a while Asuna, that cant be good for your health." Hiraga-san talks with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I'm confident with my stamina, then good bye." After Asuna said it she takes off to wherever it is she need to go.

"That girl really needs to take a break once in a while." Hiraga-san said while shaking her head.

"ano… Hiraga-san." I said.

"Suzuka is fine sensei." She told me.

"Suzuka-san, do you know anyone name Saito." I decide to ask her the question that been nagging at me. I notice her body stiffen a little maybe I there a connection between them.

"ah yes I know him." She know Nii-san! But how I though Nii-san is from the other world unless she also came from there. "it was my father name Hiraga Saito, how do you know about that sensei?" eh! Her father, so it not Nii-san after all. But to think that there someone else name like Nii-san here what a coincidence.

"ah… no it just I know someone name that has the same surname as you so I was just curious if you two related, look like I was at fault." I said this to her.

What I didn't notice at that time is her eye suddenly when serious just for second and then back to normal. "Oh… what is this person like?" she ask me as we continue to walk.

"It better if you see him for yourself he'll be coming to mahora academy later." I didn't really know how to describe Nii-san to other so I guess they should see him for themselves. He will be here shortly after all.

"Is that so, I can't wait to see him then." Is that the look of expectation on her face, maybe it just my imagination. She maybe just curious about it.

As we talk we arrive at the destination, it was a cottage deep inside the forest, wonder why her place is in here.

"Ah ojou-sama, welcome back." The one who greet us is someone I don't know. She look really young I think she only a little older than me. It seems that she is a maid as I can see her wearing a maid outfit.

"Hermione, didn't I say not to call me that." She seem not to happy to be called that. But ojou-sama huh, maybe she come from the rich family.

"but ojou-sama, it has been tradition for my family to call you that." But it look like the maid refuse as she continued to address her as such.

"Sigh… I guess there no persuade you… ah sensei this is Hermione as you see she is the maid who serve me." Suzuka introduce her to me. A maid huh, I've never seen one before and aren't she to young to be a maid, though I'm not the one to talk as I become a teacher at the age of 10.

"Nice to meet you." She bows at me. "You must be the child teacher that had become a talk around here." It look like, the rumor about me had spread through Mahora. Is it really shocking for me to become a teacher? Though I don't see anyone around my age here so I guess it is rare.

"Nice to meet you miss Hermione, I greet her as a gentleman.

"Ah! There no need to add miss, Hermione is fine, I'm not that far older than you." She doesn't seem comfortable with a miss.

"Ok then, I'll do just that." I said. But there still something that I want to know so I ask them. "did you two the only one who live here?, as a teacher I feel worried for my student safety, hope you don't mind me asking." Why did they build a cottage far away from everyone else was the though that linger in my mind.

"Don't worry sensei, there other people live here also, it not just us, speaking of which there they are." I turned around to where Hiraga pointed at, and there are two people there walking here,

"oya… what a surprise. You're here." the person who talk look not to much older than me but upon closer look, I remember her, she is one of my student, eto… evangaline was it.

"Good evening Negi-sensei." The girl beside her greet me. She also in my class I think her name is Chachamaru. What with the antenna on her ear, maybe it a fashion in this country. I decide that was a logical explanation about it.

"Why are you here, did you bring him." Evangaline-san ask the question to Suauka-san. Did she hate me, can she at least call me sensei at least.

"Yes, is there something wrong Eva-san."

"hmph… nothing, let go Chachamaru." With that said she enter the place leaving us behind.

"hai master." Chachamaru answer her and then turn to my direction. "then see you later sensei." After she said that she continued follow evangaline in.

"I wonder, did she hate me."

"Don't take it to heart sensei, she always like that to everyone else. Though normaly she just ignore everyone else, you're the only person that she ever take notice for, so I guess she doesn't hate you." Hm… so she doesn't friendly with the other. As a teacher is my job to make sure that my student has a happy school life but I think it better if I leave it alone for now. There was something about her that sen a shiver run down my back.

Guh…. I feel dizzy again, what is this? Did I use too much power earlier today. Maybe I should take Asuna advice to go back and rest.

"What wrong Negi-kun" I can hear the voice of Hermione worried about me.

"Ah… nothing, I just feel a little dizzy."

"Then I suggest that you go back and rest, we can't have you sick the start of the new term after all." Suzuka-san say to me.

I guess she right, I really need to take a rest. "Then I'll be leaving now, see you again Suzuka-san, Hermione-san." After I wave at them, I immediately turn around to the way to Asuna room.

XXXXX

Uh…. I don't think I can make it to dorm. I feel like my headache become worse as the tine past. I take a look around and found a nice spot for taking a nap, maybe I could sleep here for a while. I'm sure the headache will be gone as soon as I woken up. With that though I headed to a nearest bench and lied there. Slowly I feel my eye closing as I can even feel the world around me and then…

…

…

…..

…..

"…..i"

"…y ….gi"

What is this, I feel like I heard someone shouting.

"NEGI!" I blink my eye, as I shield it from the ray of the sun.

"uh…. What is it." As I wake up groggily I managed to take a look of surrounding.

"Finally, wake up. What are you doing sleeping here like this?" When I take a look at the person who spoke, it reveals to be Asuna-san.

"Asuna-san. What are you doing here, didn't you just go to your work just now." I'm still not fully awale right now as my memories still foggy so I asked her the first thing I remember.

"What are you talking about? It already past 7 we need to get back to the dorm right now."

"Eh! Past 7 already." to think that I fell asleep that long. that goes to show that I still haven't master my magic to be asleep that long after two spell. Then again this is different magic we talking about. I remember when nii-san told me about Halkeginia magic and with the help from derf-san I managed to learn it a little though that was really tiring as I use my own willpower as a power supply. I still on a line mage though. From what they told me, meaning I can combine two element. Though there are still mysteries as to how I can use it, we just ignore it for now, maybe it because I was the son of Thousand Master is the reason, who knows.

I noticed that there aren't other people here at all, they must gone back home already.

"Come on, let go home." Asuna-san extend her hand at me and I gladly accept it. As I grab her hand to stand up from the bench.

"Thanks Asuna-san." I thank her. despite her harsh attitude she doesn't seem like a bad person, I just hope that I don't drag her to much in the world of magic, who know what can happen.

"What are you thanking for…" she said it as she turn her head the other way. "by the way, what are you doing sleeping there, you can just go back to the dorm if you want to sleep." I feel like if I answer her answer honestly she'll just gave me an earful so I decide to just go with this answer.

"I just feel like changing scenary once a while… haha…" I hope she buy this lie.

"Reaaaalllly." She give me a 'I don't believe you' look as she said that. o feel like sweating heavily from the stare she give me. "oh well, next time don't just fall asleep alone anywhere. who know what will happen if someone decide to kidnap you.

Kidnap… there no way that could happen. Why did someone want to kidnap me in the first place. The people who want to kidnap me is the one who have a grudge with my father. There was one time where I almost kidnap but Nii-san managed to intervene but the criminal managed to escaped. It allbecause he use me as a hostage that he managed to escape. We still doesn't have idea where he is but it been a while since then and I'm not as weak as I was before. If anything happen I'm confidence to defend myself if necessary

"kyah… who are you people." As was in deep though I didn't notice that we were surrounded by a group of people.

"huhuhuhuhuhu…. Finally I found you." One of the figure talking. That voice, I think I heard it somewhere before. "What don't tell me you forgot me already?" When I take a look at her face I finally remember. Ah so you remember me.

"Who are you?" I can see him collapse on the floor from my question.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME." I cringed a little at his shouted look like Asuna doing the same.

"no, that not what I mean, I remember you but it just you haven't mention your name before so I don't know ho you are." By the way, why am I talking casually with the person who kidnapped me before.

"Enough talk, let get on with this already." As I feel his tone turn a bit more serious I step in front of Asuna-san.

"Asuna-san, step back, this could be dangerous." I told her with an urgent tone.

"what do you mean step back, this guy is definitely dangerous.

"Do it." After the guy said it. One of the goon suddenly transform to a demon and then it bring out it hand and blast a magic.

"ASUNA-SAN" I shouted when I noticed that the blast id target to Asuna.

Guh… I shielded my eye as the magic hit Asunna-san, if something happen to her I won't forgive this guy. I feel anger stir up inside me as I thought that Asuna had been hurt, but the anger subside when I take a look that Asuna-san seem to be fine but her clothes aren't as she was wearing nothing by her underwear.

"Kyahhhhhhh…. Pervert!" With that shouted she managed to kick the demon responsioble and sent it flying and the demon disappear after that. To think that she managed to beat a demon with just one hit. I make a mental note in my head not to anger her purposely.

"how- how did you." The guy seem to be speechless after seeing that. cant bla,e him really. Even I'm a little shocked after seeing her beat the demon with just one hit. "grr… how dare you… oi… go get her." just as he finished those work the al of the other guy transform to a demon. From the look at it there seem to be a low class to a middle class demon, it good that there isn't any high class demon so that mean I don't need to use that spell.

"oi… Negi what is this thing." Asuna seem to be panicked right now after she noticed about the demon while still covering her body.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I reassure her, though I don't know if I can managed it. I did have a little rest just now so it should be okay if use a magic now.

"what are you trying to act cool for….." she look like she doesn't believe that I could take care of it, have a little faith on me oi….

I chant an incantation that will give my strength a boost. It called cantus bellas it was reinforcement use by most mage In preparation for close combat this spell basically improve my physical prowess and also it also give long lasting anti-physical shield making me to be able to endure a physical attack. "Asuna-san, hide while I take care of this." As soon as I said that I immediately brought out the staff that my father gave me. And then I ran with unpredictable pattern while chanting.

I use a sagittal magica and unleash twenty arrow of light instantly killing most of the low level demon and a few middle class demon. They seem to regard me as a threat as they all seem tio be focuse they attention at me.

Crap, I need time to cast another spell and with outnumber I don't think I have enough time. Than I guess I can use those.

"I pointed my staff at the demon 'breaking wind' raging wind flew out from my staff aiming at the horde of demon in front of me and obliterated all of them. ti think that the line spell could be this strong. Yes breaking wind is a magic system use by Halkeginia. It as a result of WIND-WIND making a strong gust of wind. Derf-san also said that the magic depend on the person using it and he said that whatever magic I use seem to increased tenfold it effectiveness but it seem that it consume more willpower than normal.

"That spell. What is that, it definitely not from this world magic, how did you know Halkeginia magic." he was surprised by my magic but wait! Did I just heard it right. did he just said Halkeginia.

"how do you know about it?" I asked him back. Nii-san is the only one who know about the world and I don't know how father know but to hear it from someone else is a surprise.

"I have a friend of mine who is from that world, though what I don't understand is how did yiu learn it, I'm pretty sure that my friend wont taught you, being the sun of thousand master will do that. so that can only mean that there is someone else from halkeginia here… who is it?" this is indeed a suirprise, to think there was someone else beside nii-san that from that world, I'm sure he'll be happy if I told him this. But it looks like he want to know about nii-san but there no way that I told him that.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I decide to pretend that I don't know anything.

"Don't lie, you can't learn that kind of magic by accident. Wait that sword…. ah I see now. It bother me a little about that talking sword, so look like that older guy with you is the one." I flinch a little at his correct guest. "but I guess that won't matter now as you are about to die… oi… it time." Who is he talking to? My question is answered by an appearance of the new demon. From it aura I can already tell that this is a high class demon. Damn… I don't have enough magic power to use that spell at this rate I'm really going to die.

"NEGI!" I heard Asuna shout and then she appear and dilive a jump kick to the demon but he block it with his elbow. With a wave of his hand Asuna was sent flying to my direction causing us both to be sent flying in a same direction.

"guh… Asuna-san, I told you to hide, why did you come out."

"What are you thinking, there no way I could leave you just like that you surely having a trouble with them." gah… why did she have to be stubborn. This is not a game here. We could really die at any minute. The demon take that chance and manage to knock out Asuna out cold.

"hm… so you're negi springfield. I don't know how you survive whilhelm attack but I guess it doesn't matter, I'll just finish the job for him." Willhelm does he mean about that demon who is seal Inside a bottle, so this guy know him. I don't know what to do right now as I can't move my body right now. Look like using Breaking wind consume much willpower that let me unable to move. "And you, girl…" he turned his gaze to Asuna who are currently unconscious right now. "That was a surprise; I don't know how you survive the attack so I think I keep you alive." Guh… I cant let Asuna-san getting involved with this as I tried to stand up but futile as my body won't move as I want it.

"say goodbye Negi springfield." As he said it he summoned a demonic looking sword swung it at me. I close my eye knowing that I couldn't do anything anymore. Sorry nii-san look like this is it for me, I hope you could search father without me. as I wallowed myself in self pity.

"O righteous will, let fall thy sword of lightning upon those who bear fault... _**Thunder Blade**_!" I can heard the sound of lightning and when I open my eye I can see an arrow of lightning heading at the demon. He also notice this as he jump back to avoid from being hit and the attack hit the ground making it scatter around.

"Are you okay kid." I take a look at the person who is a savior for me and asuna-san. He was a guy with a long red hair with a sword sheathed at his back.

"You, so you chase me till here huh… you sure are persistent." The demon seem to know the guy.

"sorry, but I can't let you continued to cause havoc to this world, why don't you return to your realm if you don't want me to hunt you down." he replied back to the demon. This two seem to have business with each other and I also notice that the one who kidnapped me had already gone after this this red hair guy appear. Look like this guy is not ordinary person if he managed to make that kidnapper person run away.

"sorry,but I don't feel like returning there, I bound by a contract you see." The demon replied back.

"So if I managed to defeat you will that null the contract with the contractor?"

"Nah… you'll need to kill me or the he decide to null the contract somehow."

The two sure like to chat as I feel i can move my body again, I try to awoke Asuna-san who is unconscious right now.

"uh… Negi what happened." Good look like she okay.

"That guy saves us." I pointed to the red hair who is currently having the conservation with the demon.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he's not an enemy at least that for sure." I answered her.

The red hair guy continued to talk. "then no hard feeling then." As he said this he draw out his sword. "I have to kill you."

"So be it." He also raise up his sword.

"ooooohhhhhhhhhhh….." The red hair guy charge at the demon, I can feel the lightning energy gathered at his sword. the demon sung the sword but the guy manage to duck the attact and then he make an downward and then upward slash at the demon and then jumoing high. The concentration of lightning energy on his sword becoming more powerful "LIGHTNING TIGER BLADE." As he shouted it lightning pour down from his word the demon being engulfed by the electricity and then he come down with a spin and then cut down the demon in two.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH… to think that… you were this… powerful, I guess i underestimate you…." The demon fall to the ground but it seem that he still live. "what are you waiting for, finish me now." The red hair guy seem to just stare without doing anything while the demon told him to finish him off.

"this mark, is this the mark of your contract." The red hair guy ask the demon about the mark that seem to be on his chest.

"yeah, what about it." The demon answered back.

"second order hyper-resonance " the guy seem to mattur something and then a bright light cover the demon mark and then the mark disappear as if it not there.

"what, how did you…" the demon seem to be shocked at this.

"it doesn't matter how I did it, now you don't bound by a contract anymore, now go back to where you came from." Why did he just let the demon go, he should finish it while he can.

"what a strange guy you are. Letting a demon like me live, I guess I should take my leave then." The demon stand up but he still suffer from the damage he has taken. "remember this I am the demon Astaroth, you'll regret sparing me like this." Just after the demon Astaroth said finish the word a magic circle appear beneath him and then he was gone.

He turned to look at us. "hey, are you two okay."

"uh.. yeah, thank you for saving us." Asuna is the one who managed to talk and she still look shocked. Well cant blame her. this is the first time she felt the danger of mage.

"That good, by the way do you know why you're being target. Those guy don just target normal people so there must be a reason." Now, how should I answer his question, should I just tell him the reason or should I just lie.

"um… uh…." Asuna seem at a loss of word.

"oh… by any chance did this girl new at magic." look like he managed to guess correctly about Asuna-san that she doesn't has much experience about magic, I can say the same about my self, I think this is the first time I have to fight as if my life on the line, normally nii-san was there in case anything happen.

"you doesn't seem willing to tell me, but I guess that okay. By the way why don't you both tell me your name." it good that he doesn't press further about the reason.

"My name is Asuna, Kagurazaka Asuna." Asuna answered him politely. She seem the type who polite at those older than her, considering that they don't piss her of that is.

"and you." Well I guess I can at least give my my given name.

"my name Negi. Thank you for saving us." I finally manage to thank him.

"hm? Negi, you wouldn't happen to be Negi Springfield do you." How… this guy know me… is he also after my life. "ah… don't worry I'm not after your life or anything, in fact I heard you from your brother.

Eh he know nii-san. "you know nii-san!" I cant help but surprise that he know nii-san.

"I guess you could say that. I taught him a little. Oh sorry with all this talk I guess I forgot to tell my name. you can call me Luke, my full name is Luke fon fabre so I guess luke is better." So his name luke, but what with the fon is he part of the noble or something.

"I think it about time I take my leave. Please don't tell anyone about me being here. Oh and say hi to your brother for me." with that said he leave the place and disappear from our sight. I then turn to Asuna-san.

"Are you really okay Asuna-san, sorry I have to drag you along with my problem." I still feel guilty about dragging asuna with this.

She seem to have recover already as she turned to face me. And grab my ear.

"itetetetete… Asuna-san what are you doing." I wail from the pain.

"you, next time don't do anything dangerous like that, if you feel you're in danger than run, you still ten year old for god sake." I'm being scold. Why does this seem familiar. Oh yeah, I remember Nee-san scold me like this before because I tried to defeat the kidnap guy by myself he managed to take me as a hostage and escape.

"uuuuuu… uwaaaaa~" I cried right there as I feel a sense of noltagia.

"now you crying… sigh… it okay, I'm not blaming you or anything." As she said it, she continued to pat my head. I stop crying but it take for a while before I managed to speak properly.

"sorry… I just feel nostalgic a little." I said to her after I managed to talk between sob.

"I think we should go back, Konoka must have been worried about us." Now that she mention it.

"crap. Let hurry." As I said this I already walking to the dorm. I didn't have energy to run so walking is the best I could do.

"hey Negi thank you…" hm? Asuna seem to talk about something but I cant seem to hear it.

"asuna-san can you repeat that again, I cant seem to hear you."

"Nothing, by the hurry up or I'll leave you behind." She continued running. Gah wait. I cant run at my condition right now. ! how could I forgot about it. I use my staff to fly while I sit on it. I still have enough magic to at least use it to fly. I use it to catch up with her. by the way, doesn't she realize that she currently using my cloack to cover her body. Maybe I shouldn't mention anything. That way I wont be responsible.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOO…."

How could this happen now of all time…

XXXXXX

(third person P.O.V)

"I guess we shouldn't worried about him for the time being." Luke thinking on himself.

(Speak for yourself, why didn't you just finish him when you have the chance dreck) a voice talking inside luke mind.

"That guy haven't done anything yet, I prefer if I don't kill him if necessary." Luke retord back to the voice.

(You're too soft replica.) the voice answered back.

"You're ac ting like a father you know asch."

(Shut up, it not my fault that we stuck together like this and strand on a different like this.)

That true, it been two years since luke had been transport to this world, he still trying to find a way to go back to auldrant to fulfill the promise that he made.

"Excuse me, sir?" another voice but this time it a ppear from some one who is currently look like in 30.

"Yeah what is it." Look answered back from the man, there are also another person beside him, one with a long pink hair that carried an aura of aristocrat or something, another one seem to look like a maid with how her clothes is.

"Do you know a any inn nearby or something like it." He appear to be asking a place top stay, are there traveler, luke doesn't really familiar with this place himself but he know a nearby hotel that they could go so he pointed them the direction of it.

"Thank you very much kind sir." The old man seems to be polite while the pink hair girl seem to be glaring at him and the maid just showing a smile.

After that the old man and his companion had gone to the hotel.

"What was that all about," look mutter to himself.

(Don't know) after that he continued walking to away from mahora.

Back to the group.

"Sigh… tell me why we need to stay at the hotel again." Louse ask.

"Julio won't be arriving till tomorrow, so we won't have a place to stay for the time being." Colbert answers her. "After all you still need your rest. It will take at least a month in order for your willpower to recover after using a world gate spell."

"By the way this world really is something with how there only one moon in the sky." The maid siesta starts talking.

"Yeah, and from how you look at it there technology is far superior from our own, this will be a major discovery for my research." Colbert seems excited about the technology on earth.

"Yeah… yeah whatever, let just get to this hotel, I want to rest up." Louise interrupted them and continued marching to the direction of the hotel and the rest follow her.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter 7. My original chapter of chapter 7 is suppose to be about Saito on youkai gakuen, but when I one of the review said I should focus on negima also so this chapter is full on negi without Saito appearing at all. In case someone don't know who luke is, he is the protagonist in tales of tha abyss. If you think that the fight ios to short, sorry I just feel like ending it quickly. I don't want him to just unleash radiant howl or los fon drive at the enemy so I just settled with that.<p>

As for the weapon I don't feel like explaining but if you read previous chapter all I have to say that they are the lost weapon.

What else… oh please review and tell me whether this story is bad or good, I wont mind if you want to tell me if the story bad with how it grammar are.

Next chapter will be about Saito in youkai Gakuen and his interaction with Tsukune and his harem. After that we'll go straight to eva arc and Saito will make an official appearance at mahora academy and his Pactio ability will also revealed during that time so I hope you enjoy this


End file.
